Un instant, une vie
by Merytre-Hatchepsout
Summary: Un instant, un moment particulier dans la vie de nos héros. Un recueil de petites histoires sur un évènement marquant de leur vie. Déjà écrit : Tonks, Fleur, Tom, Molly, Narcissa, les Maraudeurs et le dernier que je vous laisse découvrir.
1. Joyeux Noël, Nymphadora

Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Mme Rowling.

C'est la première fois que j'ose poster quelque chose sur fanfiction(ou même ailleurs). N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques positives (ça fait toujours plaisir) et/ou négatives (ça fait moins plaisir, je vous l'accorde mais ça peut être profitable). Merci d'avance à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me donneront leur avis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture (du moins je l'espère). Auteur qui croise les doigts et qui a une boule au ventre comme avant de passer un exam'.

_

* * *

__Joyeux noël, __Nymphadora_

Elle jeta une nouvelle fois un regard envieux à la boutique «Quidditch paradise» qui était l'une des plus célèbres du Chemin de Traverse. Et pour cause, ils avaient toujours le dernier balai en vogue, le dernier vif d'or ultramoderne ou encore l'indispensable manuel de Quidditch écrit par le très célèbre Joshua Jatraptou, attrapeur de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne, surnommé l'Homme aux cent sélections. Pour elle, cette boutique se rapprochait de ce que pouvait être le paradis: Quidditch, Quidditch et encore Quidditch. Rentrer dans cette boutique, elle en rêvait la nuit, le jour et même à l'école quand la maîtresse se mettait à débiter des sottises (Nymphadora perdait toujours le fil dès que la maîtresse commençait à parler de la Révolte des Gobelins du 16 juin 1641. Alors elle rêvait de rentrer dans sa boutique préférée de toucher chacun des balais, d'effleurer du bout des doigts le vif d'or exposé en vitrine…). En fait, la seule chose que Nymphadora voulait pour noël, c'était un balai. Et tant qu'à avoir un balai, elle aurait bien aimé avoir le Comète 120. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère:

«Maman… tu sais… c'est bientôt noël, hein?

-Ah, oui, ma chérie? avait répondu sa mère avec un sourire malicieux

-Ben, oui, maman. On est le 11 décembre donc noël, c'est dans 14 jours! (elle se rappelait qu'elle avait due compter sur ces doigts. Elle n'aimait pas le calcul et son papa disait souvent en riant qu'elle n'était pas très matheuse. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire mais elle savait une chose, elle n'aimait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout qu'on se moque d'elle. Ah, ça non alors. Dès qu'on se moquait d'elle, elle devenait toute rouge et elle criait comme une harpie. Son père disait alors que c'était le foutu orgueil des Black et sa mère disait en riant: «Espérons simplement qu'elle ne ressemble pas à cette chère tante Walburga»).

-Et? avait ajouté sa mère.

-Tu sais, maman, j'ai sept ans maintenant…C'est l'âge de raison! ça s'était Tonton Sirius qui lui avait dit (ce n'était pas son tonton pour de vrai mais c'était presque pareil). Je suis presque une adulte maintenant…

-Une adulte, et bien quand je vais dire cela à ton père, il va être ravi, lui qui pensait te donner l'autorisation des 22h pour 25 ans!

-Pour Noel, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir… un…un…balai! avait répondu Nymphadora dans un souffle

-Un balai, jeune fille, et bien nous verrons!

Nymphadora était partie dépitée; dès que sa mère disait «on verra», cela signifiait quand les chouettes perdront leurs plumes, autant dire jamais.

Mais voilà, on était le 24 décembre et Nymphadora était venue sur le chemin de Traverse avec son père pour trouver un cadeau à sa maman et ils venaient de passer devant LA boutique et son père ne s'était pas arrêté. Nymphadora décida de prendre les choses en main et tira la manche de la robe de sorcier de son papa.

«Oui, Nymphie, qu'y-a-t-il? Avait-il demandé. Merlin qu'elle détestait son prénom et encore plus le surnom que lui donnait son père. Mais Nymphadora jugea que ce n'était pas le moment d'ennuyer son père avec ça si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

-Dis, mon papounet chéri, tu veux bien qu'on rentre dans «Quidditch paradise»? Avait-elle demandé avec le regard de chien battu que lui avait appris Tonton Sirius.

-Désolée, ma chérie; mais nous sommes en retard et ta maman va se douter de quelque chose si nous tardons trop à rentrer.

Encore une fois, Nymphadora sentit son cœur exploser en mille morceaux et elle eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Cependant, son cœur se recolla bien vite et ses larmes séchèrent dès que son père lui dit qu'une surprise l'attendait à là maison. Si Nymphadora aimait quelque chose au moins autant que le Quidditch, c'était bien les surprises. Elle prit la main de son père et se mit à courir en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Si une surprise l'attendait, mieux ne valait pas perdre de temps. C'est ainsi que Ted Tonks eut bien du mal à calmer sa fille afin de pouvoir pratiquer un transplanage d'escorte, chose pour laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement excellé.

Andromeda Tonks (qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais regretté son nom de jeune fille. Elle savourait enfin le plaisir de pouvoir se présenter sans voir son interlocuteur trembler de crainte à la seule mention du nom de Black) était tranquillement en train de donner les dernières retouches à la décoration du salon quand elle vit débouler une petite tornade brune. Si Andromeda était fière de quelque chose, c'était bien de sa fille. Quel soulagement pour elle de savoir que sa fille grandirait dans une famille unie, sans préjugé sur la pureté de la race. Andromeda avait été si triste quand elle était enfant les soirs de Noel.

Elle se souvenait encore des réceptions mondaines, de sa tante Walburga si effrayante, de son oncle Orion si froid, de ses parents à la tendresse inexistante, de Bella si cruelle et de Cissy, l'enfant chérie (elle était la plus jolie des trois sœurs et tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour le lui répéter une bonne quinzaine de fois par jour; histoire que l'orgueil de Narcissa augmente exponentiellement). Enfin ces noëls étaient bien loin, et elle avait fondé sa propre famille et oubliait (ou presque) l'ancienne.

Elle aimait se souvenir du noël 1970 date à laquelle elle avait quitté sa très chère famille et était directement retournée à Poudlard pour finir sa septième année. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était d'avoir été envoyée à Serpentard. Toutefois, elle ne niait pas que certaines valeurs de ce cher Salazar fussent les siennes. Ce noël 1970 resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire; elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle aimait Ted et que personne ne la ferait jamais changer d'avis. En y repensant, elle avait été bien téméraire de dire cela devant ses parents, son oncle et sa tante, ainsi que ses sœurs; ne pas avoir reçu de doloris tenait du miracle. Elle se rappelait encore parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait dit à chacun.

Elle s'était d'abord tournée vers sa tante et lui avait déclaré qu'elle pouvait bien brûler son nom de la foutue tapisserie et que ce serait d'ailleurs un honneur de ne plus faire partie d'une famille de dégénérés. Puis elle s'était tournée vers son oncle et l'avait juste regardé avec un air dégoûté. Elle avait déclaré à ses parents que leur avis lui importait peu et que s'ils voulaient continuer à exercer leur pouvoir et bien qu'ils s'entraînent sur leurs elfes de maison, à défaut de la prendre elle comme rat de laboratoire dès qu'ils inventaient un nouveau sort. Après, elle s'était adressée à Bellatrix, sa sœur aînée et lui avait dit qu'elle ferait bien de commencer à s'entraîner à cirer les pompes si elle voulait monter dans la hiérarchie de l'autre timbré. Et enfin elle s'était tournée vers Cissy, elle aurait voulu lui dire de s'affirmer au moins une fois dans sa vie, de ne pas les laisser décider à sa place mais elle ne dit rien de tout cela car elle connaissait Narcissa et savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage d'hausser le ton(en fait, c'est à peine si Narcissa avait le courage de parler alors hausser le ton tenait de l'impossible). Andromeda lui souhaita simplement d'être heureuse malgré tout, et avant de partir, elle entendit la voix feutrée de Cissy chuchoter: «Adieu, Andromeda».

Aujourd'hui dix ans avaient passé, elle vivait heureuse avec Ted et leur fille qu'ils avaient eue en 1973. Andromeda avait appris que Narcissa était devenue la très respectable Mme Lucius Malefoy et que cette dernière avait accouché en cette année 1980 d'un petit garçon nommé Drago. Andromeda aurait aimé revoir sa sœur et connaître son neveu mais elle en connaissait assez sur Lucius pour savoir que malgré son jeune âge, il était un des éléments les plus zélés de la garde rapprochée de l'autre timbré mégalomane.

«Maman, maman, tu rêves ou quoi? Ca fait dix minutes que je te parle? cria la petite Nymphadora Tonks d'une voix surexcitée.

-Non, ma chérie, j'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées, avait répondu Andromeda à sa fille.

- Moui, répondit la fillette pas très convaincue. Papa m'a dit qu'une surprise m'attendait à la maison. C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais ton père est bien trop bavard pour son propre bien, répondit-elle en regardant son mari d'un air faussement agacé. On ne voulait pas te le dire avant pour te laisser la surprise mais ce soir, quelques personnes que tu aimes beaucoup vont venir fêter Noel à la maison.

-Tonton Sirius va venir?demanda la fillette avec espoir.

-Et bien, on ne peut rien te cacher.

-Chic alors, si Tonton Sirius vient, ça veut dire que James et Lily vont venir eux aussi avec Bébé Harry, et aussi Peter et aussi…aussi…Remus.

Et Nymphadora courut en direction de sa chambre, tout en hurlant qu'elle allait se changer. Andromeda regarda son mari et ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Nymphadora, et cela tout le monde le savait, avait une admiration sans limite pour Remus qui virait parfois à une adoration un peu fatigante. Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit d'une chute dans l'escalier et dans le même temps, la voix de leur fille qui leur disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle avait simplement raté quelques marches. Leur fille étai très maladroite et ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient emmenée en urgence à Ste-Mangouste. Pendant ce temps, Nymphadora avait repris sa course et se trouvait dans sa chambre devant son armoire grande ouverte. Elle avait beau avoir sept ans, elle faisait très attention à son look et aimait mettre des vêtements un peu bizarres. En plus puisqu'elle était métamorphomage, elle pouvait changer de couleurs de cheveux, de peau, d'yeux à volonté mais ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien les changements de forme. Cependant, elle réussissait très bien le nez de cochon ce qui amusait beaucoup ses amis à l'école pour sorciers de Londres. La seule couleur de cheveux qu'elle ne réussissait pas encore était le rose et pourtant, c'était sa préférée. Elle avait demandé un jour à sa mère si elle pouvait teindre ses cheveux en rose et elle avait bien cru que sa maman n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Elle regardait avec attention chacun de ses vêtements et se décida enfin pour la dernière robe de sorcier spéciale fillette de chez Guipure, rose bonbon avec une énorme fraise au milieu. Elle adorait cette robe car c'était une robe qui sentait. Si on appuyait sur la fraise, il y avait une délicate odeur de fraise qui vous emplissait les narines. Cette nouveauté avait valu à Mme Guipure de faire fortune car toutes les petites filles se l'arrachaient, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, réglisse, fraise, vanille et même poubelle (ça, elle n'en était pas sûre; c'était son amie Sarah qui lui avait dit).

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva très jolie (c'est ce que lui dit son reflet en tout cas). Nymphadora attrapa la brosse qui se trouvait sur sa coiffeuse et coiffa vigoureusement ses longs cheveux bruns; en plissant les yeux, elle essaya encore de les faire devenir rose mais sans succès (enfin, si, elle avait réussi à leur faire prendre une infâme couleur jaune citron, elle s'empressa alors de leur faire reprendre leur teinte originelle). Pour une surprise, c'était une sacrée surprise. Elle adorait Tonton Sirius qui la faisaient mourir de rire; elle trouvait Lily très belle, James très drôle avec ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés et puis en plus il avait toujours un vif d'or sur lui ce qui n'était par pour lui déplaire; elle adorait jouer avec le petit Harry qui n'était encore qu'un bébé mais qui était déjà très mignon; elle appréciait beaucoup Peter qui avait toujours de bonbons sur lui et le trouvait très gentil; et surtout elle aimait énormément quand Remus venait. Remus, c'était son idole. Les amies de Nymphadora étaient toutes folles d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart mais la fillette, elle, avait déjà son Remus Lupin. Elle avait bien essayé de lui demander son autographe mais il avait refusé en riant. Enfin, foi de Nymphadora Tonks, un jour, elle le déciderait bien à lui signer un autographe. Elle savait déjà où elle le mettrait, dans sa petite boîte à trésor, à côté de sa première dent de lait, de son collier en oreilles de Scroutt à Pétard, de l'écusson de Griffondor de son Papa et celui de Serpentard de sa Maman.

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée, les invités étaient arrivés. Le petit Harry qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir être rassasié pleurait, hurlait et réclamait son biberon à corps et à cris. Nymphadora en entendant les pleurs du bébé se précipita dans les escaliers et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle atterrit au bas des escaliers la tête la première. Tout le monde la regardait avec un air un peu désespéré, Nymphadora devait bien l'avouer. Elle se releva et tout en réajustant sa tenue, cria à la cantonade: «Joyeux Noel, tout le monde!». Harry hurla de plus belle et Lily l'emmena le plus discrètement possible dans la cuisine pour donner un biberon au petit ogre.

«Joyeux noël, Tonxie, lui répondit son Tonton Sirius. Tu es très en beauté ce soir.

-Ah tu trouves, dit la fillette en bombant le torse. C'est la dernière robe à la mode et quand on appuie sur la fraise et ben, on sent une odeur de fraise, ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

-Tu sais, Andromeda, ta fille est une vraie petite Black. Désolé Ted! dit Sirius en se tournant vers les parents de la fillette. Alors, paraît-il que tu sais faire le nez de cochon maintenant, montre-moi pour voir.

-Sirius, sérieusement, je ne sais pas lequel de toi et de Nymphadora, êtes le plus gamin! Ajouta en riant Remus.

La petite fille en voyant Remus se précipita vers lui et lui planta une bise sonore sur les deux joues.

«Dis, Remus, est-ce que tu…

-Non, non et encore non Nymphadora, je ne te donnerais pas d'autographe! L'interrompit Remus avec un sourire.

-Elle t'aura à l'usure, tu verras, cette petite est déterminée comme tous les Black, ajouta Sirius avec un air malicieux.

-Je ne dirais pas que les Black sont déterminés mais plutôt fatigants.

-Toi, Potter, on ne t'a rien demandé et va aider ta femme qui va devenir folle à cause de ton rejeton, répliqua Sirius avec un air carnassier.

-Pour un peu, on croirait entendre Snivellus, dit Peter tout en mimant une grimace de dégoût.

-Quoi, oser comparer le Grand Sirius Black à Snivellus le Graisseux! Je crois que tu vas regretter ton audace, Peter, répondit Sirius tout en se mettant à poursuivre le petit Peter à travers toute la maison.

-Sirius, ne grandiras jamais, dit Andromeda en secouant la tête d'amusement. C'est un cas désespéré.»

Pendant que Sirius pourchassait le pauvre Peter dans la maison tout en le maudissant jusqu'à la treizième génération, pendant qu'Andromeda essayait en vain de protéger vases, miroirs et sculptures anciennes, pendant que Ted installait les cadeaux aux pieds du sapin, pendant que… Quoi??? Oui, c'est bien cela, Nymphadora n'avait pas rêvé, son père était bien en train d'installer les cadeaux au pied du sapin. «Le père Noël est passé», cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre par toute la maisonnée.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la maison; avant qu'un vacarme encore plus infernal ne reprenne. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de mammouths descendaient les escaliers tout en jouant à la marelle. En une fraction de seconde, tout le salon fut envahi. James et Lily d'un côté avec un Harry, qui Merlin merci, semblait enfin repu. De l'autre, un Peter en bien mauvaise posture, la tête coinçait sous le bras d'un Sirius plus arrogant que d'habitude ce qui devait demander un effort considérable. Andromeda arriva enfin avec les débris d'un vase, tout en jetant un regard noir à Sirius. De son côté, Nymphadora avait attrapé la main de Remus et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

«Et bien, moi qui croyait être discret, c'est raté, dit simplement Ted Tonks.

-Oh, tu as même installé les cadeaux que nous avons apportés, dit Lily reconnaissante.

-Tu sais, Lily, ma cousine n'a pas épousé n'importe qui. On ne peut pas dire ça de tout le monde, ajouta Sirius avec un regard suggestif à l'égard du couple Potter.

-Black, encore une remarque de ce genre et tu n'auras pas la joie d'être père, répondit Lily un sourire en coin.

-Hé, hé, hé…Elle est maligne, ma petite femme!

Sirius leur lança un regard dégoûté et les traita de pervers dégénérés.

«C'est quoi, un pervers dégénéré, Tonton Sirius? demanda candidement la petite Nymphadora.

-Euh…Euh…

-T'as perdu ta langue, Tonton? Quand ça m'arrive, maman me dit de ne pas être timide. Sois pas timide, Tonton Sirius.

-C'est vrai ça. Sois pas timide, Paddy! dit James goguenard.»

-Et si on ouvrait plutôt les cadeaux, Tonxie? dit Sirius en détournant la conversation.

Sa tentative rencontra un beau succès car la fillette détourna son attention vers le sapin au pied duquel s'entassaient les cadeaux. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci d'une démarche sautillante et Remus fut forcé de la suivre car elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée à lui rendre sa liberté. Elle s'approcha d'une pile où était écrit _Nymphadora_en belle calligraphie. Nul doute possible, cette pile était pour elle. Elle jeta un regard dans son dos et vit que tout le monde lui souriait. Cela incita la petite fille à lâcher la main de Remus (qui se massa la main, la petite ayant une sacrée poigne) et à saisir le premier paquet. C'était celui de son Tonton Sirius. Elle ouvrit le cadeau d'abord délicatement puis finit par le déchirer (ce qui fit rire tout le monde, Nymphadora n'étant pas réputé pour sa patience). Elle découvrit alors une ardoise magique qui donnait les réponses à tous les calculs mais aussi à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait.

«Merci, Tonton Sirius. Ca va être super utile à l'école pendant les contrôles.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, les gars, Tonxie a l'âme d'une Maraudeuse, dit fièrement Sirius.»

Lily haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Nymphadora entreprit de déchirer le deuxième paquet (la pile en contenait quatre en tout). C'était le cadeau de James, de Lily, de Peter et d'Harry aussi. Il s'agissait d'un kit d'apprentissage de potion pour enfants.

«Super, je vais pouvoir commencer à m'entraîner pour l'entrée à Poudlard!

-Oh non, j'y crois pas. Vous avez osé lui acheter un kit de potions, s'exclama Sirius d'un air effaré. Vous allez la transformer en Snivellus, quelle horreur!

-Je pense que tu devrais suivre une thérapie, Sirius. Ce n'est pas normal d'être obsédé par une personne comme ça. On a quitté Poudlard depuis trois ans et tu parles de Rogue tous les jours, débita Lily d'un air supérieur.

-Thérapie…Rogue…obsédé…, énuméra bêtement Sirius. Mais je ne suis pas du tout obsédé par Rogue, c'est quoi ce délire! Ah, mais je sais pourquoi tu dis ça! C'est vrai que toi aussi, tu étais au coude à coude avec Snivellus en Potions, ça a dû te retourner le cerveau. Quelle horreur, tu étais obligée de te mettre en binôme avec lui pendant que Slug vous félicitait d'un ton mielleux!

-C'était un vieux pervers, ajouta James d'un air dégouté. Il était toujours en train de tripoter Lily!

-J'y crois pas, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux deux minutes. Le professeur Slughorn était le meilleur professeur de Poudlard, avec Minerva bien sûr (Ils appelaient le professeur McGonagall par son prénom depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'Ordre). C'était quelqu'un de très cultivé, n'est-ce pas Remus? interrogea Lily

-Remus, ne réponds pas. Ne te laisse pas attendrir par cette traîtresse, dit Sirius.»

Remus les regarda et secoua la tête. Lily et Sirius n'arrêtaient jamais de se chamailler et en dernière recourt, ils le prenaient toujours à partie pour arbitrer leurs petits matchs.

«Slughorn était quelqu'un de très cultivé (sourire triomphant de Lily, regard noir de Sirius) mais il est vrai qu'il était un peu trop mielleux pour être vraiment honnête (regard noir de Lily, sourire triomphant de Sirius), répondit Remus usant encore une fois de ces talents de diplomate pour calmer les esprits échauffés de deux de ces meilleurs amis et ne réussissant malheureusement qu'à moitié.»

Nymphadora pendant ce temps avait déjà pris le troisième cadeau, celui de ses parents. Elle hésitait à l'ouvrir, elle avait fondé tellement d'espoir sur ce cadeau qu'elle avait maintenant peur d'être déçue. Malheureusement, le paquet était une petite boîte et même avec toute sa bonne volonté, elle doutait que le paquet puisse contenir un comète 120. Elle ouvrit le paquet, le cœur lourd essayant de cacher sa déception. Elle n'avait pas tort, c'était bien une petite boîte sculptée. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une petite carte pliée en deux. Elle l'ouvrit et lut ces deux mots: «Retourne-toi». Intriguée, elle se retourna et elle crut que son cœur allait cette fois-ci exploser de bonheur quand elle vit ce que son père tenait dans les bras, un magnifique balai, et pas n'importe quel balai, non, un Comète 120, un vrai de vrai Comète 120 comme celui qu'elle avait vu dans la vitrine de «Quidditch Paradise».

«Joyeux noël, Nymphadora», dirent ses parents. Là encore elle jugea inutile de leur dire qu'elle détestait son prénom et se saisit du balai tout en remerciant et en embrassant ses parents. Elle tenait son balai fortement serré contre sa poitrine et ne le quittait pas des yeux de peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Soudain, elle se vit parfaitement avec dix ans de plus tenant la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, Capitaine et meilleure poursuiveuse de tous les temps. Elle avait un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres tandis que tous les élèves de sa maison l'acclamaient, elle avait marqué plus de dix buts à elle toute seule et son équipe lui devait la victoire. Elle vit aussi clairement ses parents qui la regardaient fièrement, Sirius à leur côté qui disait à tout le monde qu'il était son oncle (enfin presque), James et Lily qui agitaient la main en souriant, Peter qui lui envoyait un paquet de chocogrenouilles, Harry qui s'amusait avec un vif d'or et Remus qui acceptait enfin de lui signer un autographe. Cela ramena directement la fillette à la réalité. Elle eut un sourire en pensant que le futur s'annonçait très bien.

Elle se tourna alors vers le dernier paquet, celui de Remus. Elle ouvrit délicatement le paquet et aperçut la couverture d'un livre. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un livre car c'était écrit «Journal intime» sur la couverture. Elle ouvrit le petit cahier à la première page. Remus avait écrit un petit mot:

_«Joyeux noël, __Nymphadora_

_Grâce à ce petit journal, tu pourras écrire tout ce qui te passe par la tête (et Merlin, je sais à quel point les Black ont des idées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres). Je t'embrasse (et par la même occasion, je signe donc tu l'auras ton autographe)._

_Signé: Remus __J.Lupin__»_.

Nymphadora ne sut jamais si c'était le fait que Remus lui écrive qu'il l'embrasse ou bien le fait qu'elle est enfin obtenue son autographe (ou bien un peu des deux) mais à l'instant même où elle avait fini de lire le petit mot, ces cheveux avaient pris pour la première fois une intense couleur rose bonbon. Tout le monde se mit à rire tandis qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil. Nymphadora se promit de garder cette jolie couleur rose même si sa mère n'allait pas être des plus enthousiastes. Avec ces cheveux roses, son journal et son balai, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle. Et tandis qu'elle embrassait Remus et le remerciait tout en piquant un fard, elle se dit que oui, vraiment, le futur s'annonçait très bien!

* * *

)Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. 


	2. Mademoiselle Fleur

Bien sûr , tout appartient à Mme Rowling !

Bon, j'ai fini de lire Les Reliques de la Mort et je suis un peu triste parce que HP, c'est fini ! Après sept ans de bons et loyaux services, Harry sort par la grande porte. Merci de m'avoir fait rêver pendant toutes ces années. Dites Mme Rowling, même si vous voulez pas faire de prélude, vous pourriez faire juste un petit (un tout petit; on se contenterait de 600 pages) roman sur les Maraudeurs. S'vous plaît !!!!

Bon, voilà, une petite histoire sur Fleur qui est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Au fond, c'est une chic fille !!!

* * *

Mademoiselle Fleur (ou _L'oréal parce que je le vaux bien_) 

**La jeune fille secoua sa magnifique chevelure blonde dans une imitation plus que parfaite et même plus vraie que nature**** de cette ****célèbre ****publicité ****moldue**** qui vantait les mérites d'un nouveau produit qui ravivait la brillance des cheveux.**** Cependant, Fleur n'avait aucunement besoin de ce genre de produit puisque sa beauté au naturel était déjà à crever de jalousie. Elle attendait la venue de ces parents et de sa petite sœur Gabrielle avec impatience.**** Depuis qu'elle avait été sélectionnée pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de revoir ses parents bien qu'elle ait revu Gabrielle**** pour la deuxième tâche. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir, l'idée de pouvoir perdre la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus****lui était intolérable****. Elle aimait Gabrielle plus que sa propre vie, plus que tout au monde. Si elle venait à la perdre, Fleur savait qu'elle en mourrait de chagrin. **

Elle se souvenait très bien du jour de son arrivée à Poudlard. Il faisait beau ce qui était étonnant, selon Fleur, qui avait toujours pensé que l'air en Angleterre était constamment humide. Bien sûr, le climat anglais n'était en rien comparable au doux climat français. Elle avait partagé le sujet de ses pensées avec Mme Maxime qui avait été entièrement d'accord avec elle. Fleur commençait à trouver le voyage long quand cette cruche d'Anne-Sophie avait jugé bon d'hurler qu'elle apercevait les tours de l'école de Magie anglaise. Mme Maxime l'avait réprimandée pour son manque de tenue et Fleur avait adressé un sourire hypocrite à cette idiote d'Anne-Sophie. Fleur l'avait détestée dès leur premier jour à l'académie de Beauxbâtons et cela commençait à faire longtemps puisqu'elles avaient débuté leurs études à l'âge de sept ans et qu'elles en avaient maintenant dix-sept. Anne-Sophie avait, selon Fleur, la fâcheuse habitude d'étaler ces titres de noblesse aux premiers venus ce qui dénotait un sérieux manque d'éducation et d'élégance. Fleur trouvait que ces défauts montraient la bassesse d'esprit de sa camarade et n'avait jamais daigné avoir une réelle conversation avec un être qui lui semblait si peu digne de son intérêt. Fleur avait une très haute estime d'elle-même et son assurance surprenait très souvent. Son air hautain était fréquemment critiqué mais Fleur n'en avait cure. Après tout, elle était belle à mourir et encore cela était un euphémisme, elle était tout simplement sublime. Comprenez, elle était sublime, blonde, intelligente (sortie première de la promotion 1984 et ce chaque année depuis dix ans), terriblement élégante et d'une classe folle. Fleur n'avait peur de rien si ce n'est de perdre ceux qu'elle aime.

Elle regarda à son tour par la fenêtre du carrosse et aperçut le château de Poudlard. Sa bouche forma un «o» de surprise: le château était littéralement magnifique. Cependant, Fleur reprit vite contenance et jugea que de toute manière rien n'était comparable à l'académie de Beauxbâtons.

Beauxbâtons était située dans le Sud de la France et plus particulièrement dans le Lubéron. Le climat y était doux et le ciel d'un bleu divin. C'est pour cette raison que la fondatrice de Beauxbâtons avait choisi un ensemble bleu pour les étudiantes. Beauxbâtons avait été fondé voilà 789 ans par la très célèbre Dame Antoinette de Montserrail, magicienne hors paire, d'une grande beauté et très cruelle avec les hommes selon la légende (il semblerait qu'elle ait successivement assassiné ses sept maris et de manière assez brutale. L'un selon la légende avait osé la contredire et avait été méticuleusement découpé en petits cubes d'un centimètre de côté avant de servir de pâté à dragons. Triste fin). C'est pourquoi Beauxbâtons était une académie exclusivement féminine. Les jeunes hommes eux allaient à l'académie de Hautes-Tours qui se trouvait en Bretagne.

Mme Maxime avait dit à ses étudiantes que le sens des convenances interdisait la mixité entre filles et garçons. Fleur devait avouer pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa directrice. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami bien qu'elle ait fait croire à toutes ces camarades que l'anatomie masculine n'avait plus de secret pour elle. En fait, elle s'était tellement empêtrée dans le mensonge qu'elle était devenue pour ses congénères, la spécialiste ès psychologie et comportements masculins de Beauxbâtons. Le plus drôle dans cette affaire, c'est que Fleur donnait des détails sur la manière d'embrasser, de caresser et plus si affinités alors qu'elle-même ne réussissait pas à parler à un garçon sans piquer un fard monumental.

Fleur était peut-être timide avec les garçons mais elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur les individus de sexe masculin. Un seul de ses sourires et ils rampaient à ses pieds alors l'effet d'un de ses baisers devait être dévastateur sur leur esprit. Pauvres garçons, ils ne pourraient même plus se souvenir de leur prénom. Fleur était bien décidée à expérimenter tout cela avec les élèves masculins de Poudlard.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le carrosse, tiré par douze chevaux, s'apprêtait à atterrir. Elle apercevait une foule d'élèves qui poussait des cris de surprise et d'admiration. Fleur trouva cela terriblement vulgaire. Les Anglais étaient vraiment un peuple de barbare, ne leur apprenait-on pas les règles de la bienséance? Fleur en déduisit que non et leva discrètement les yeux vers Mme Maxime qui avait l'air de désapprouver le comportement des élèves de Poudlard.

Mme Maxime prit soudain la parole et leur rappela un millier de recommandations: ne pas trop manger durant les repas (vulgaire selon l'étiquette de la directrice de Beauxbâtons), ne pas trop s'attarder si possible avec la gente masculine de Poudlard ( là, Fleur songea que sa directrice se voilait la face), éviter tout contact avec les élèves de Durmstrang (disciples de mages noirs en puissance; Fleur songea aussi qu'ils avaient un accent affreux et elle n'avait aucunement envie de voir son si joli prénom déformé en un immonde Flerrrrrrr), prendre soin de leur apparence (aucun cheveu qui dépasse, aucun chapeau de travers, uniformes impeccablement repassés) et surtout pour celle qui serait choisie afin de représenter leur école, Mme Maxime voulait un comportement exempt de tout reproche.

Sur cette dernière recommandation, Mme Maxime adressa un sourire entendu à Fleur qui elle-même adressa un sourire victorieux à toutes ses camarades. Fleur en était sure, elle serait choisie. En plus d'être la plus belle et la plus intelligente (et la plus modeste aussi) , elle était sans conteste l'élève qui avait le plus grand potentiel magique. Fleur eut une petite pensée pour ses camarades alors qu'elle se retournait vers Mme Maxime qui lui adressait toujours un large sourire d'encouragement.

Fleur ne savait pas trop d'où venait l'affection particulière que lui portait Mme Maxime mais elle était l'élève préférée de la directrice depuis son entrée à l'académie. Mme Maxime aimait aussi beaucoup sa petite sœur de huit ans, Gabrielle, qui était restée à l'académie avec les autres élèves âgées de sept à seize ans. Fleur supposait que cette affection venait du fait que Mme Maxime et elle-même n'étaient pas tout à fait comme les sorciers normaux. Fleur, en effet, était en partie Vélane par son arrière-grand-mère et Mme Maxime, même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, avait des origines «géantes». Fleur avait quelquefois souffert de ce statut d'hybride et avait subi des insultes. Ces insultes l'avaient heurtée, blessée et elle avait essayé de renier cette partie d'elle-même qui suscitait fascination et dégoût. Mais Fleur avait relevé farouchement la tête; il ne serait pas dit qu'une Delacour s'était inclinée devant qui que ce soit! Elle était une Delacour, l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers de France et même d'Europe; elle avait nombre d'ancêtres qui avaient marqué l'Histoire (Pierre-Antoine de Castelbrière qui avait contribué à la rédaction du Traité International de la Régulation du Transplanage Intempestif (connu sous le nom de TIRTI) en 1712; Marie-Constance Delacour au XIXème siècle qui avait été la première femme à intégrer une équipe de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeuse; Prunille de Verzac, sa grand-mère paternelle, avait remporté le concours internationale de duellistes en 1948 dans la catégorie des moins de soixante kilos…). Et ceci était une liste non-exhaustive de ces innombrables ancêtres qui avaient participés à la construction du Monde Magique. En effet dans cette liste, Fleur ne citait pas sa grand-mère maternelle, Clothilde Delmart, qui avait remporté tous les concours de beauté magiques et moldus dans les années 60; elle ne citait pas non plus son grand-oncle Albert Delmart (le frère de la susdite) qui avait été un très fameux écrivain et qui avait reçu de nombreux prix pour son célèbre ouvrage sur Gellert Grindelwald: «Comment se prémunir des mages noirs en général et plus particulièrement du très dérangé Grindelwald?» ou «Comment devenir Dumbledore en dix leçons?». Cet ouvrage avait été fondateur et avait été préfacé par Dumbledore lui-même.

Fleur n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses origines; elle défiait quiconque de pouvoir prouver qu'il était de plus noble lignée qu'elle. Non pas que Fleur accordait de l'importance à avoir un sang pur (elle s'en fichait) mais être traitée d'hybride alors qu'on avait un pedigree tel que le sien avait le don de la mettre en rogne.

Sur ces pensées, elle sentit le carrosse atterrir en douceur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Parfaite, elle était parfaite! Elle vit la crétine d'Anne-Sophie se regardait dans un miroir pour vérifier une énième fois son maquillage (que Fleur jugeait horrible en passant), la très effacée Léopoldine blanchir d'appréhension (Fleur aimait beaucoup Léopoldine qui était l'une de ses plus proches amies. Fleur lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement), la turbulente Camille trépignant littéralement d'impatience (Fleur l'a trouvée sympathique mais surtout très fatigante et encourageait souvent Camille à aller se défouler sur son balai pour ne pas avoir sans cesse le tournis tant Camille bougeait, sautait, parlait, trépignait, gesticulait, tournait…), les jumelles Bettina et Betzabée qui se tenaient les mains (Fleur les aimait beaucoup). Les jumelles, Léopoldine et elle-même formaient un sacré quatuor. Fleur connaissait les jumelles depuis sa naissance ou presque car elles vivaient dans le même quartier sorcier que les Delacour. Léopoldine en revanche était d'origine moldue. Fleur la connaissait donc depuis près de dix ans maintenant.

La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit et Mme Maxime descendit. Elle fit impression comme toujours. Fleur venait à sa suite et décida d'éblouir tout Poudlard (jusqu'à la plus petite pierre du château, la plus petite ronce, le plus petit lichen et même jusqu'aux plus horribles bestioles que pouvait contenir cette immense forêt que Fleur avait aperçue par la fenêtre du carrosse). Elle lâcha alors la bride qu'elle maintenait toujours autour de son charme de Vélane et laissa la douce chaleur l'envahir tandis qu'elle adressait un sourire éclatant à toute l'assemblée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir l'effet de son charme sur les rats de laboratoire qu'étaient les élèves mâles de Poudlard que déjà cette triple idiote d'Anne-Sophie la poussait pour pouvoir descendre. Fleur eut une subite envie de l'étrangler et de l'envoyer en enfer, sans oublier de la maudire jusqu'à la dix-septième génération, mais se reprit car elle jugea que ce n'était pas des plus judicieux que de commettre un crime devant la moitié du monde sorcier(ou presque). Ayant entendu parler d'Azkaban, elle n'avait pas envie d'y passer quelques années de villégiature (ce serait mauvais pour son teint et pour son morale aussi).

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit un groupe d'élèves avec des insignes bleus et jugea qu'ils iraient très bien avec son uniforme; c'est ainsi que Fleur se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le groupe de Serdaigles de septième année. Ils étaient six dont deux garçons qui ne purent ni se rappeler leur prénom et encore moins leur âge, lorsque Fleur eut planté une bise sur chacune de leur joue. Les quatre filles se mirent à lui parler et Fleur leur envoya un sourire éclatant (là, elle en faisait un peu trop mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez) ce qui eut pour effet de perturber encore plus les jeunes gens tandis que les jeunes filles haussaient les sourcils d'un air interrogatif. Une des filles lui demanda si elle était Vélane et soudain, Fleur eut peur d'être rejetée encore une fois, une fois de trop peut-être (car Fleur avait beau avoir quantité de défauts; comme tout un chacun, elle aimait être aimée). Fleur acquiesça et la jeune Serdaigle eut l'air intéressé et commença à la questionner sur les us et coutumes de la communauté Vélane. Fleur y répondit avec joie et révisa son jugement sur les Anglais: certains (pas tous bien sûr) avaient l'air d'être plutôt sympathiques et assez ouverts d'esprit. C'est ainsi que Fleur apprit aux Serdaigles de septième année qu'une de ses aïeules, son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère plus précisément, était si belle que pas moins de deux cents hommes s'étaient battus en duel (duel de sorciers bien sûr) pour obtenir son amour au cours de sa longue vie. Malheureusement pour eux, son aïeule avait fini par épouser un moldu.

Tandis qu'elle racontait l'histoire de sa famille à des Serdaigles bouche-bée (Fleur pensait même en avoir vu prendre des notes quand elle en était arrivée à parler d'Albert Delmart), elle entendit cette peste d'Anne-Sophie annonçait à un groupe médusé de Poufsouffle (à en croire leur insigne jaune) que son père appartenait à la très noble famille d'Anjou dont les origines remontaient bien avant la conquête de l'Angleterre par les Normands. Fleur avait vu une fois l'arbre généalogique de la susdite et elle devait avouer à contre cœur qu'Anne-Sophie était certes une prétentieuse mais pas une menteuse. Fleur décrocha lorsqu'Anne-Sophie commença à parler des illustres ancêtres de sa mère qui était une princesse russe dont les grands-parents avaient fui la Russie suite à la Révolution de 1917.

**Que de bons souvenirs! Mais Fleur maintenant presque huit mois plus tard, trouvait ce désir de plaire un peu puéril et surtout très peu distingué**** (elle se rendait compte que si Anne-Sophie avait étalé ses quartiers de noblesse; elle-même n'avait pas mieux fait puisqu'elle avait mentionné chacun de ses ****illsutres**** ancêtres à des ****Serdaigles**** épatés)****. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre à gousset et vit que ses parents et Gabrielle n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Dans un coin, elle vit les trois autres champions qui attendaient leur famille respective: Cédric ****Diggory**** (Fleur le trouvait très mignon et très sympa mais il sortait déjà avec Cho Chang de ****Serdaigle**** que Fleur appréciait beaucoup), Viktor ****Krum**** (Fleur avait été soufflée quand elle l'avait vu. C'était ****Krum**** en chair et en os; le plus sexy des attrapeurs selon les dires de Bettina et ****Betzabée**** qui suivaient partout le malheureux joueur de ****Quidditch**** qui lui-même semblait amoureux d'une petite fille de 4****ème**** année. Bizarre, il les prenait au berceau!****). E****t ****puis bie****n sûr, il y avait Harry Potter qu'on ne présente plus (**** aussi connu que ****Dumbledore****, que ****Vold****emort**** et que les quatr****e fondateurs de ****Poulard**** réunis).****Fleur avait trouvé cela complètement insensé de faire participer un si petit garçon au championnat mais personne ne l'avait écouté****. D'ailleurs, elle avait répété plusieurs fois «C'est insensé» mais personne avait eu la décence de l'écouter. C'est là que Fleur s'était dit que les Anglais n'étaient pas tous des gentlemans**

Après son arrivée et pendant près d'une semaine, elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans les couloirs sans se faire aborder par des garçons qui voulaient «apprendre le français». Fleur avait été très amusée et flattée pendant une semaine d'être au centre de l'attention de la quasi-totalité de la gente masculine. Malheureusement, cela avait commencé à l'agacer, puis à l'irriter et enfin franchement à l'énerver. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle de Quidditch, Roger Davies. Fleur avait finement analysé sa proie avant de la choisir et Roger s'était avéré parfait puisqu'il était à la fois sain d'esprit (puisqu'il était à Serdaigle; et non chez ces têtes brûlées de Gryffondor, ni chez ces nigauds de Poufsouffle et encore moins chez ces mangemorts en puissance de Serpentard) mais aussi sain de corps (puisqu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch). Oui, vraiment, Fleur se félicitait d'avoir choisi quelqu'un comme Roger et avait décrété qu'il suivait tous les canons du parfait petit-ami (serviable, intelligent, mignon, sportif, aimant…). De plus, Roger la suivait partout sans rechigner, ne la contredisait jamais et surtout la regardait avec un air d'admiration béat qui la flattait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Elle avait parcouru le château de long en large, Roger accroché à son bras. Disant à tout bout de champs que Poudlard ne supportait pas la comparaison avec Beauxbâtons qui était infiniment plus ravissant, plus huppé que ne le serait jamais l'école de magie anglaise. Roger avait acquiescé à chacune de ses remarques et Fleur lui avait dit qu'il était un parfait gentleman.

Bien sûr au cours de ces premières semaines, elle avait vu que certains désapprouvaient son comportement, notamment la fille qui traînait avec Harry Potter lui lançait fréquemment des regards réprobateurs mais Fleur s'en fichait comme de sa première robe de sorcier. En plus, cette fille avait des cheveux carrément immondes et si Fleur avait eu les mêmes, elle en serait certainement morte de honte et de chagrin. Sans compter une petite rousse qui semblait se moquer d'elle et qui semblait s'accrocher au petit Potter comme à une bouée. A la place de Potter, elle aurait essayé de noyer la petite harpie.

**Fleur ****leva la tête et aperçut alors la silhouette filiforme de sa mère, celle tout aussi mince de sa petite sœur et celle plus empesée de son père. Son père semblait sautiller comme à l'accoutumée et elle eut un élan d'affection lorsqu'elle vit son regard fier se posait sur elle. Sa mère et sa sœur avançaient d'une démarche trop gracieuse pour être complètement humaine tandis que sa petite sœur regardait d'un air émerveillé autour d'elle. Soudain, Gabrielle se mit à courir vers elle et Fleur sentit son cœur débordait de bonheur. **

**Fleur referma ses bras**** autour de la fine taille de sa sœur et la serra étroitement contre elle. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer Gabrielle, son odeur, sa joie de vivre, sa gentillesse, son amour…**

**«Salut, Gaby! murmura Fleur à l'oreille de sa petite sœur. **

**-Hello, Fleur****. How are you?**** Chuchota Gabrielle. C'est bien comme cela que l'on dit en «****english****», non****?»**

**Fleur ne répondit pas mais adressa un sourire malicieux à sa petite sœur. Elle se retourna alors vers ses parents. Son père, égal à lui-même, avait des manières exquises et saluait de la manière la plus élégante ****qui soit ****le professeur ****McGonagall**** qui venait de faire son entrée. Il lui fit un baisemain dans les règles de l'art et l'imperturbable directrice des ****Gryffondors**** depuis plus d'un quart de siècle, rougit comme une adolescente. Fleur regarda sa mère qui levait les yeux au ciel mais qui ne cachait pas un petit sourire amusé. Sa mère s'amusait toujours des manières de son père et aimait se moquer de sa courtoisie qui frisait parfois le ridicule. Fleur en voyant sa mère, fut une nouvelle fois époustouflée par sa beauté, sa grâce, son c****harme…Une fois, une amie**** avait demandé à sa ****mère**** comment une femme aussi belle que l'était Apolline ****Delacour**** avait pu se marier à un homme au physique si insignifiant? La mère de Fleur avait alors répondu qu'elle était bien assez belle pour deux**** ( et même pour trois, aurait voulu rajouter Fleur)****. Fleur avait trouvé sa mère encore plus admirable et avait alors compris la force des sentiments qui unissaient ses parents. Souvent, quand les gens rencontraient pour la première fois le couple ****Delacour****, ils avaient cet air surpris qui blessa****it Fleur à chaque fois**** Sa mère ne disait rien mais Fleur savait que ces regards surpris voire suspicieux la blessait tout autant qu'elle.**

**«Bonjour, ma chérie, dit sa mère de sa voix mélodieuse. ****Je crois que ton père essaie de séduire cette pauvre femme. Je la plains, maintenant**** qu'elle est entre ses mains, ****il ne va plus la lâcher. Tu sais, comme il aime parler anglais!ajouta-t-elle en riant.**

**-Oui surtout que Papa a l'impression de parler anglais dès lors qu'il dit «****Charming****» dans toutes les phrases. C'est le professeur ****McGonagall****; elle est directrice de la maison de ****Gryffondor**** et enseigne la Métamorphose, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa mère.»**

**Elles s'étreignirent et Fleur se sentit à l'abri de tout dans les bras maternels****. Elle aimait l'odeur florale de sa mère, un mélange de lilas et de rose qui lui rappelait son enfance et qui lui donnait envie d'être à nouveau une petite fille: cette petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds argentés et aux grands yeux bleus, si petite de taille que ses parents l'avaient surnommée «petite fée».**

**-Alors, ma petite Fleur, tu es prête pour la dernière tâche? demanda son père qui avait fini par libérer cette pauvre ****Minerva****McGonagall**** qui n'avait rien compris du charabia du petit homme si ce n'est un «****charming****» à la fin de chacune de ses phrases.**

**-Papa, s'écria Fleur en se jetant dans les bras de son père. Merlin, comme vous m'avez manqué tous les trois. Que faisais-tu avec le professeur ****McGonagall****? demanda-t-elle tout en riant.**

**-**** Eh bien, je la félicitais pour la beauté des lieux et pour l'entretien du parc. Je crois que mon anglais est encore meilleur qu'avant! Acheva-t-il fièrement. ****Charming****! lança-t-il à la ****cantonnade**

**Les regards surpris des autres occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui. Son père fit alors une révérence et Fleur eut envie de creuser un trou et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Merlin, que son père pouvait être ridicule quand il le voulait! Fleur lança discrètement un regard à Gabrielle qui était rouge carmin et ****qui ****essayait de se cacher derrière sa mère. Apolline ****Delacour**** en revanche**** av****a****it un large sourire amusé et attendri et Fleur****, une fois de plus, eut la preuve de l'amour inconditionnel que se portaient mutuellement ses parents.**

**-Alors, Fleur, comment se passe cette année scolaire? demanda son père comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

**-Et bien…Je m'entraîne beaucoup pour le Tournoi avec Mme Maxime mais je suis également en parallèle les cours des septièmes années avec les ****Serdaigles**

**-Par la fée Viviane, tu dois avoir tellement appris cette année. Quand j'étais jeune, j'aurais toujours voulu aller étudier à ****Poudlard****. Au lieu de cela, je suis allé à Hautes-Tours, dit son père avec nostalgie.**

**-Si tu étais allé en Angleterre, mon chéri, j'aurais très certainement épousé Bertram. Et maintenant, je serais la femme du Ministre de la Magie****. Sans compter que j'aurais une coiffeuse et une maquilleuse personnelles, ajouta Mme ****Delacour**

**-Apolline, mon amour, une coiffeuse et une maquilleuse? A quoi cela t'aurait-il servi? demanda le père de Fleur un peu taquin. Il n'empêche que ce Bertram m'est particulièrement désagréable. Fleur, sais-tu que cet idiot n'arrête pas de nous inviter? Pourtant, il ne semble pas spécialement m'apprécier. Tiens, la première chose qu'il m'****a dit**** en me voyant la semaine dernière au Ministère: ****«Bonjour, Julius, comment va ma chère Apolline?» et la semaine d'avant, «Apolline est la plus charmante personne qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer»…**

**Cependant, Fleur n'écoutait plus son père depuis un moment déjà. Non pas qu'elle soit fatiguée de son discours, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà entendu de multiples fois; non ce n'était rien de tout cela. Elle n'avait pas non plus été distraite par sa petite sœur qui regardait Harry Potter depuis cinq bonnes minutes avec des ****yeux ronds comme des soucoupes… T****iens, Fleur pensa qu'elle pourrait présenter Gabrielle à Harry dans dix bonnes années. Il ferait un couple parfait. Réflexion faite, Fleur jugea que c'était une mauvaise idée****; la petite rousse serait capable d'écorcher la petite Gabrielle avant de lui arracher les yeux. Non ce n'était pas Gabrielle qui avait distraite Fleur, ni sa mère qui était en train de se regarder dans un miroir et de jeter une œillade coquine au professeur Rogue qui passait par là et qui mit dix bonnes minutes à se souvenir de son prénom et de sa taille de cape après avoir approché de trop près de la dangereusement tentatrice Apolline ****Delacour**** (même si la mère de Fleur aimait profondément son petit Julius comme elle aimait appeler M. ****Delacour****, elle restait tout de même une ****Vélane**** et avait parfois besoin de vérifier si son charme faisait toujours effet. En tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr!).**

**Bref, Fleur n'avait été dérangée par rien de tout cela. Non, elle avait croisé simplement le plus merveilleux des regards**** à l'instant où son père commençaient son discours. En levant les yeux, elle avait soudain rencontré les yeux sombres d'un jeune homme qui la regardait. Fleur prit une jolie teinte carmin sous l'émotion alors que le jeune homme lui adressait un sourire charmeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci n'était pas non plus décidé à détourner les yeux. Tandis qu'elle se noyait dans l'abysse des yeux marrons et que le jeune homme plongeait dans l'océan limpide de ses yeux bleus, Julius ****Delacour**** qui s'inquiétait de na pas recevoir de réponse de sa fille, eut la bonne idée de passer sa main devant les yeux de sa fille ce qui rompit le contact visuel. F****leur eut soudain une envie de meurtre mais jugea qu'il n'était pas des plus judicieux de commettre un crime devant un aussi magnifique jeune homme (et puis ****Azkaban**** ne lui disait toujours rien****). Son père lui répéta alors sa question: **

**«-Es-tu toujours sure de prendre le poste que je t'ai réservé au Ministère à la rentrée prochaine?**

**-Euh…euh… Je crois… avoir changé d'avis… Je vais rester ici pour améliorer mon anglais, décida Fleur sur un coup de tête».**

**Fleur n'entendit pas son père lui dire que ce n'était pas très prudent pour une jeune fille de s'établir dans un pays étranger; elle n'entendit pas non plus Gabrielle demandait un autographe d'une voix hystérique à Viktor ****Krum****; elle n'entendit pas non plus ****Dumbledore**** complimentait sa mère sur sa beauté et sur celle de ses filles.**

**Non, Fleur regardait à nouveau le jeune homme qui lui était tourné vers le petit Harry. Elle vit ses cheveux roux et ajouta immédiatement cette caractéristique à la liste du parfait petit ami. Quand elle remarqua les cheveux longs et le ca****togan qui les maintenait en queue de cheval, elle décréta sur l'instant que c'était la coiffure la plus classe qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Quand elle vit le crochet de serpent que le jeune homme avait en guise de boucle d'oreille, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être très courageux et trouva cela charmant. Quand elle vit ses bottes en cuir de dragons, elle pensa qu'en plus de toutes ses qualités, il avait un goût très sûr.**

**Elle regarda à nouveau ses parents et sa sœur. Vit Gabrielle portait une attention particulière à Cédric ****Diggory**** cette fois; sa mère discutant politique sorcière avec le professeur ****Dumbledore**** qui semblait trouver Apolline ****Delacour**** des plus charmantes; son père accaparant le professeur Rogue qui semblait vouloir quitter Julius ****Delacour**** dont il ne comprenait pas un traître mot (pour un traître pourtant, cela aurait dû être facile**

**Alors Fleur, juste après s'être interrogée sur ce que pouvait donner un mélange de roux et de blonds, se demanda si ses parents allaient être du même avis qu'elle pour les cheveux longs et pour la boucle d'oreille!**

**

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, dites-le moi; si non, ben, dites-le moi aussi !!!


	3. L'enfance d'un monstre

Tout appartient à Mme Rowling et je la remercie de nous permettre d'utiliser ces personnages.

Merci pour les reviews des précédents OS ( elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir). Donc thanks à Ginny6259 et à Nani-kun.

Cet OS est très différent des précédents. Il est déjà plus court mais aussi plus éprouvant. Merci de me donner vos remarques.

Vos remarques seront très importantes pour moi, surtout pour cet OS car il correspond au style que j'aime écrire.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

L'enfance d'un monstre ou _Parce que Tom lui aussi a été un enfant_

**Londres, 31 décembre 1932**

A l'orphelinat St Clair de Londres, on trouvait tristesse, malheur et misère. Misère, ce mot semblait résonner entre les murs noircis de suif de la grande bâtisse. Grande, sombre et surtout misérable. Pourtant en cette veille de nouvel an, la capitale anglaise grouillait d'activités; les grandes dames foulaient d'un pas précipité les rues enneigées tandis que le vendeur de journaux hurlait les gros titres d'une voix de stentor: «Le nouveau chancelier allemand entrera en fonction le 30 janvier 1933», «Hitler jure de redresser l'Allemagne de la crise économique»…

Mais rien de tout cela ne traversait les murs épais de la sombre bâtisse, ni les nouvelles à la Une des journaux, ni le son diffus des conversations, ni celui des cloches des églises qui sonnaient à toute volée pour célébrer la venue de la nouvelle année. Rien de tout cela ne franchissait les murs de l'orphelinat où s'entassaient les plus infortunés gamins de toute l'Angleterre.

Ce soir comme tous les autres soirs de l'année, on allait servir aux enfants la soupe de raves qui devenait de plus en plus claire à mesure que l'hiver avançait. Et comme tous les soirs, les enfants allaient écouter d'une oreille attentive Mrs Cole leur lire un extrait des _Psaume__s_Et surtout comme tous les soirs et encore plus que d'habitude, le petit Tom assis au bout d'un banc désert allait se sentir seul, si terriblement seul. Il allait sentir à nouveau cette douleur lui étreindre le cœur, ses yeux lui piquaient; la colère allait le submerger en même qu'un sentiment d'abandon et d'injustice.

Tom assis, seul au bout de son banc regardait ce qui était sa demeure depuis sa naissance, le 31 décembre 1926. Et encore une fois, il eut envie de laisser la colère l'emplir entièrement; il eut envie d'intimer à Mrs Cole l'ordre de se taire; il eut envie de prendre le livre des Psaumes et de le déchirer page après page. Si Tom en voulait à la terre entière, il en voulait encore plus au Dieu de Mrs Cole. Ce Dieu qui l'avait privé de ses parents, de son bonheur…

Alors Tom, puisqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, sentit une larme, une unique larme dévalait le long de sa joue. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'aille s'écraser sur le bois froid et dur de la vieille table. Sur son doigt, elle ressemblait à une perle et Tom eut envie qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle n'est jamais existée, alors il porta son doigt à sa bouche. Elle avait un goût salé, âcre. Tom resta longtemps à table à ne rien faire, les yeux dans le vide. Il entendit de loin le son de la cloche de Mrs Cole qui signifiait que le repas était terminé et qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Il se leva et suivit en silence le reste des enfants qui ne lui accordèrent pas un seul regard. Dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec les autres garçons, il se dirigea vers son lit, celui qui était le plus à l'écart des autres. Il se glissa sous la fine couverture et frissonna; il avait froid, toujours si froid… Il entendit bientôt le souffle régulier des autres garçons qui s'étaient endormis et il souhaita avec toute la force de son cœur de petit garçon, qu'ils ne se réveillent jamais…il voulait qu'ils meurent…qu'ils disparaissent comme sa larme…comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Alors dans la nuit froide et noire, Tom s'autorisa à pleurer en silence. Il pleura pendant des heures et des heures, lui semblait-il, avant qu'il ne réussisse à se calmer. Il pleura de tristesse pour lui, pour le bonheur qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, pour l'injustice de la vie à son égard; il pleura de rage et de colère contre ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné, contre Dieu qui ne lui avait rien laissé. Il hurla en silence sa haine contre les autres, ses parents, Dieu…Qu'il haïssait à cet instant…Il haïssait d'une haine insupportable pour son cœur d'enfant.

Alors dans le silence de la nuit, il jura de ne plus verser de larmes…plus jamais…Il allait se venger de la vie qui lui avait tout pris. Tom s'il ne comprenait pas parfaitement sa colère, ni sa haine, ressentait de tout son âme ce désir de revanche, de vengeance. Si la vie lui avait tout refusé, alors ce serait à lui de vaincre la vie; de prendre sa revanche.

Tom avait oublié qu'en ce soir du 31 décembre 1932, à l'instant même où il décida de se venger de la vie, il fêtait ses six ans. Six années que le petit Tom Elvis Jedusor avait pour la première fois jeter son regard sur la vie; six années qu'il vivait seul, malaimé, rejeté…Six années durant lesquelles sa colère et sa haine n'avaient cessé de croître…

Mais surtout six années durant lesquelles, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il espère d'une foi ardente et aveugle qu'on viendrait le chercher, le sauver…Il rêvait alors, qu'on l'emmenait dans un endroit où il serait enfin heureux, où on l'aimerait peut-être, où on le respecterait…Un endroit où il serait à sa place: admiré…Car Tom avait besoin de cette reconnaissance. C'était un besoin vital; il voulait être reconnu pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il valait vraiment.

Tom savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était un être exceptionnel. Il était différent de tous les autres, tellement plus remarquable…unique…Tom détestait la médiocrité, la bêtise…Comme il les méprisait ces gens médiocres et bêtes du haut de ses six ans. Il les méprisait tellement! Parfois il désirait avec force qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils disparaissent…Comme il s'amusait alors de pouvoir les faire souffrir; il avait besoin de les punir de leur infériorité…Les autres lui étaient si inférieurs par leur bassesse, leur petitesse d'esprit et surtout par leurs faiblesses…Les faiblesses…Tom luttait contre elles avec une détermination farouche…Sans faiblesse, un homme devient invincible, avait-il l'habitude de se répéter lorsqu'il sentait les larmes arriver.

Un jour, Tom en était persuadé, il serait invincible: plus fort que la vie, plus fort que la mort. Alors il n'aurait plus peur de la solitude, de l'abandon et du rejet. Ce serait aux autres d'avoir peur, de pleurer en silence et d'avoir si désespérément froid.

Tandis que Tom s'endormait sans savoir qu'il venait d'atteindre sa sixième année, sans même qu'une personne dans toute l'Angleterre ait une pensée pour le petit garçon; alors qu'il s'endormait dans l'indifférence et la solitude, Tom se mit alors à rêver à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait grandi auprès de ses parents. Tom aurait été entouré de ses parents qui l'auraient aimé et chéri; il aurait été vêtu de costumes d'excellentes qualités et n'aurait pas porté des haillons; il aurait reçu des leçons des professeurs les plus compétents et aurait su écrire son prénom…Il n'aurait pas eu avoir honte de son nom…Jedusor…Qu'il détestait ce nom; ce nom qui lui allait si bien pourtant. Ce nom qui lui allait si ironiquement bien.

Mais le rêve de Tom ne dura pas et l'enfant se réveilla en sueur, essoufflé, affaibli par cette vision de bonheur absurde…Allongé dans son lit, l'enfant eut envie de se faire du mal, de se faire souffrir d'avoir été faible. Il eut envie de se griffer jusqu'à saigner, jusqu'à voir son sang carmin coulait sur sa peau clair. Qu'il détestait ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines, qui lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'il était mortel, qu'il était un être commun…

Tom eut peur, une peur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Une de ses peurs où l'on frôle la folie. Tom ne voulait pas disparaître; il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir…Mourir comme ses parents, comme ces gens qu'il jugeait si inférieurs…Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir: il serait invincible, plus fort que la vie plus fort que la mort, se répéta-t-il en une longue litanie.

Le néant…rien…seul pour l'éternité…la fin de l'existence…Tom fut pris de vertige devant la finalité inhérente de l'existence…oublié de tous…Il mourrait comme il vivrait, dans l'indifférence… Inacceptable…injustifiable…

A cet instant précis, Tom se jura qu'il vaincrait la mort comme il vaincrait la vie…Il se jura aussi que jamais plus il ne susciterait l'indifférence. S'il ne pouvait être aimé, alors on le craindrait…Il ferait plier la vie et soumettrait la mort. Il serait le maître de son existence; personne ne déciderait pour lui. Lui, Tom, déciderait pour les autres.

Alors, lentement, il s'extirpa des couvertures; toucha le sol froid de ses pieds nus et s'avança dans la noirceur du dortoir. Il s'approcha du lit de Billy Stubbs et aperçut ce qu'il cherchait. Tom détestait Billy; ce dernier s'était moqué de lui quand Tom avait déclaré aimer les serpents. Alors Tom allait se venger; il s'avança tout près de Billy et aperçut ce que Billy avait de plus cher au monde…son lapin…

Tom délicatement, doucement, sans bruit prit le lapin et le déposa au creux de son cou. Il frotta la fourrure de l'animal contre sa peau et il en apprécia la caresse. Il admira le poil doux et blanc du lapin tandis qu'il sortait du dortoir. A pas de velours, Tom descendit aux cuisines. Il prit un couteau dont la cuisinière se servait pour découper la viande les rares fois où les enfants en mangeaient.

Il admira le reflet de la lune sur la partie métallique de l'ustensile; il regarda les yeux presque suppliants de l'animal et doucement, il passa la lame du couteau sur le cou blanc du lapin. Le sang d'un rouge vif imprégna les poils couleur neige. Tom regardait l'animal se vidait de sa substance vitale; le sang carmin lui semblait à cet instant si attirant qu'il passa son doigt sous le cou de l'animal.

Une gouttelette rouge sur son doigt…Tom regardait, fasciné, irrésistiblement attiré…Elle ressemblait à une perle, elle aussi, alors il mit son doigt à la bouche. Un goût salé, âcre comme ses larmes. Il préférait que le sang coule plutôt que de sentir l'humidité de ses larmes sur ses joues. Il caressa l'animal et voulut à nouveau en sentir la douceur de la fourrure.

Il prit une corde et monta à l'étage, là où se trouvait son dortoir. Devant la porte du dortoir, se trouvait une grosse poutre et Tom y attacha la corde. Il fit un nœud et enserra la tête de l'animal. Il resserra la corde doucement comme s'il avait peur de faire souffrir le corps sans vie du lapin du petit Billy Stubbs.

Il s'éloigna et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit, il lança un dernier regard à l'animal au pelage rouge carmin. Il se glissa sous la fine couverture et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit enfin.

Tom paraissait si petit, si fragile, si mince sous la couverture qui laissait passer tout le froid de cette nuit de nouvel an. Et tandis qu'il se retournait, il fit un sourire comme s'il rêvait à quelque chose d'heureux, d'agréable. C'était un petit sourire, certes mais le premier sourire du petit garçon. A cet instant, le petit Tom n'avait jamais paru aussi enfant, aussi innocent.

* * *

Voilà, dites-moi comment vous l'avez trouvé. Difficile ? Trop sombre ? 


	4. Le Temps des Cerises

Merci pour les reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau OS sera bien reçu par la critique. Je vous laisse découvrir les personnages principaux de cet OS.

Sniff, personne n'a aimé le précedent ?

* * *

Le Temps des Cerises

En cet automne de l'année 1966, un froid mordant s'était établi dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Mais les Anglais n'étaient pas complètement désespérés puisqu'il s'agissait d'un froid sec ce qui présageait un hiver assez doux. Cependant, au plus profond de l'Ecosse, dans un endroit très reculé où même les promeneurs les plus avertis ne s'aventuraient jamais, se trouvait une jeune fille qui maudissait le climat infortuné de l'Angleterre. Pour dire vrai, en cet instant, elle avait si froid qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une bonne couverture et un bol de chocolat chaud.

Elle balaya d'un regard noir l'assistance qui ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle risquait de se transformer en glaçon d'une seconde à l'autre. Quelle idée d'être venue assister à un stupide match de Quidditch! Ses frères ne l'y reprendraient plus. Ah, ça, non alors! Foi de Molly Prewett! Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses deux crétins de frères. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Molly leva les yeux vers les joueurs qui évoluaient dans les airs à une vitesse étonnante. Soudain, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en apercevant Fabian plonger en piqué vers le sol. Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé lorsqu'elle vit Gideon imiter son frère jumeau. Merlin, ils allaient se rompre le cou et elle allait devenir fille unique! Quoique l'idée lui parût alléchante en un autre moment, à cet instant précis, son cœur battait à une allure telle qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Molly agrippa le seul bras qui se trouvait à sa portée dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver son calme. Elle voyait la descente inexorable de ses frères et en dernier recours, ferma les yeux et retint son souffle.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, elle relâcha sa respiration et en entendant des cris de joie, elle se décida à ouvrir un œil. Merlin, qui était assez cruel pour laisser éclater son bonheur alors que ses frères venaient de se rompre le cou? Si c'était cette idiote de Bellatrix, elle allait lui régler son compte.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, Molly aperçut ses deux frères au centre du terrain de Quidditch acclamés par tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Molly ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ces lèvres. Gryffondor avait gagné le premier match de la saison! Ils avaient vaincu les Serpentards! 350 à 70, si elle en croyait les scores inscrits sur l'immense panneau. Avec un petit sourire, Molly pensa que Malefoy devait en manger son balai. Bien fait pour lui! Molly trouvait très étrange qu'un simple quatrième année comme Lucius Malefoy soit déjà capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. A n'en pas douter, papa Abraxas avait dû débourser gros!

«Excuse-moi, Molly! Mais, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me rendre mon bras, s'il te plaît? demanda une voix masculine juste à côté d'elle.»

Merlin, elle tenait le bras d'Arthur Weasley! Arthur Weasley! Arthu…Merlin, elle devait se calmer. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expir… Par la barbe de Merlin, elle n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras d'Arthur!

Molly relâcha le bras d'Arthur comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Par Morgane la fée, elle avait tenu Arthur Weasley par le bras! Arthur Weasley qui était en vrac le meilleur ami de ses frères, un septième année, le préfet de Gryffondor, l'adorateur du «footbol» moldu mais surtout le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur depuis son entrée à Poudlard! Merlin, elle devait être si rouge qu'Arthur devait certainement la confondre avec le gyrophare d'une ambulance moldue.

«Molly, tu es sure que tout va bien? demanda pour la troisième fois l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

-Euh… Je…Tu vois…En fait…, tenta la jeune fille.

-Hey, Molly! Alors, tu es fière d'avoir les frères les plus géniaux de toute l'Angleterre? hurla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.»

Elle allait les tuer! Merlin, elle allait commettre un double fratricide. Quels sombres crétins! Elle parlait avec Arthur, seule pour une fois et ils avaient tous gâché. Elle regrettait presque qu'ils ne se soient pas rompus le cou! Elle aurait pu rester avec Arthur et continuait leur conversation intelligente. Mais voilà, ces idiots de frères étaient arrivés. Elle en pleurerait presque de frustration.

«Vous êtes les frères les plus idiots que je n'ai jamais connu! cria Molly d'un ton furieux.

-M'enfin, Mollinette, tu n'as jamais eu d'autres frères! Tu peux pas comparer! dit Gideon d'une voix faussement penaude.

-Mais, oui, Molly-Chou, nous aussi, on t'aime! ajouta Fabian, moqueur.

-Arrêtez de me donner ces surnoms ridicules; vous…vous…, bégaya Molly rouge de colère.

-Tu es devenue muette? Tu veux qu'on envoie un hibou à Maman pour lui demander ses infusions à la camomille? demanda Gideon en riant.»

Molly soupira. Ces frères étaient des crétins de première catégorie mais qu'est-ce qu'elle les aimait! Elle leur adressa un sourire et les serra fort dans ses bras. Gideon et Fabian comprirent que par cette étreinte, leur petite sœur voulait leur montrer à quel point elle avait eu peur pour eux.

«Alors, Arthur? Comment tu nous as trouvé? demanda soudain Gideon.

-Vous avez écrasé les Serpentards! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de plus? Ah, oui, la tête de Bellatrix, de Dolohov et des Lestrange à l'annonce du score était à mourir de rire, répondit Arthur en riant. Ils ne vont pas s'en remettre!

-Je crois que la coupe de Quidditch va encore être à nous cette année! déclara Myriam Shacklebolt, une Gryffondor de cinquième année.

-Au fait, Myriam, comment va ton frère? l'interrogea Arthur.

-Kingsley est rentré à la brigade des Aurors au début de l'année, répondit-elle fièrement.»

Il y eut un sifflement admiratif dans le petit groupe. Soudain, Gideon prit la parole:

«Euh…Myriam, est-ce que je pourrais te parler?

-Bien sûr, pas de problème, répondit la jeune fille.»

Le groupe de Gryffondor se décida à rentrer au château tandis que Gideon et Myriam restaient près du terrain afin de pouvoir parler seul à seul. Fabian et Molly éclatèrent de rire, ce n'était un secret pour personne que leur frère Gideon était amoureux de la jolie noire. Il voulait certainement lui demander de l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween. Fabian avait prévenu Gideon d'être sérieux et de ne pas faire souffrir la jeune fille s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec Kingsley. Non pas que Kingsley était une brute, bien au contraire. Mais il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on s'amuse avec sa petite sœur. Il fallait dire que Kingsley, en plus de cela, était un sorcier doué. Cependant Gideon aimait énormément Myriam et Kingsley était un ami.

Pendant que Gideon demandait d'une voix hésitante à une Myriam toute rouge de l'accompagner au bal, l'équipe de Gryffondor et leurs supporters marchaient en direction du château dans une belle cacophonie. La compagnie était typiquement griffondoresque. Ils avançaient tous en chahutant, en poussant des cris de guerre, en riant si fort que même les Serpentards qui s'étaient enfermés dans leurs cachots devaient les entendre…L'un chantait un hymne en l'honneur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, une autre hurlait des slogans à tue-tête («Serpentards les gros ringards», «Malefoy le nabot s'est pris un méchant râteau»…entre autres), d'autres encore portaient les joueurs de l'équipe en triomphe…

Même le professeur McGonagall au milieu de ses élèves paraissait jubiler tandis qu'elle lançait un regard vainqueur au professeur Slughorn qui rentrait en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe enseignante.

Bref, toute la compagnie rentrait joyeusement au château, tout en s'imaginant déjà tenir la coupe de Quidditch dans leurs mains. Pendant ce temps, Molly se tenait au côté de son frère Fabian et d'Arthur. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'apercevoir sa meilleure amie Beth dans l'assemblée. Beth appartenait à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et occupait le poste de Gardienne. Molly voulait à tous prix la félicitait mais elle repoussa ses félicitations à plus tard quand elle vit que la pauvre Beth était littéralement ensevelie sous les élèves de Gryffondor qui voulaient la remercier de leur avoir offert un si beau match.

Beth était la meilleure amie de Molly depuis bien longtemps. En fait, la grand-mère de Beth habitait le même quartier sorcier que la famille Prewett. Les petites filles s'étaient liées d'amitié et leur amitié s'était renforcée au cours des années. Molly songea alors qu'elle devait raconter à Beth ce qui s'était passé entre Arthur et elle. Beth allait sautiller comme une puce, elle insistait depuis l'an dernier pour que Molly aille parler seul à seul avec Arthur. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Molly savait qu'elle n'avait pas le physique de Beth. Beth, en effet, était grande, mince et vraiment belle. Pour elle, il était simple d'aller parler à un garçon. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, Beth n'avait pas besoin de le faire puisque les garçons venaient à elle d'eux-mêmes.

En revanche, pour Molly, tout était plus compliquée. Elle était petite (ses frères avaient l'habitude de dire qu'elle mesurait un mètre cinquante les bras levés sur un escabeau d'un mètre trente), pas très mince (et encore c'était un euphémisme. Sa grand-mère Sonia n'hésitait pas à dire qu'elle était boulotte et qu'elle devrait arrêter de manger des sucreries) et puis elle n'était pas vraiment mignonne (ça, c'était selon les dires de Molly elle-même). Alors, oui, pour Molly, les choses étaient loin d'être facile! Sans compter qu'elle avait les cheveux roux ce qui lui valait le surnom de Poil de Carotte.

Elle aimait Arthur depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, Molly était en sixième année et ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. De plus, Arthur avait un an de plus qu'elle et souvent elle se disait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'une pauvre gamine de seize ans à moitié hystérique. Peut-être ne lui parlait-il que parce qu'elle était la petite sœur de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ou peut-être avait-il pitié d'elle! Molly blêmit à cette pensée, rien ne pouvait être pire! Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié d'Arthur.

Elle regarda discrètement dans la direction d'Arthur et le trouva une fois de plus vraiment beau. Elle aimait ses cheveux roux et rêvait d'y passer les doigts. Elle aimait l'insigne de préfet qu'il portait sur sa poitrine. Elle aimait ses tâches de rousseur et ses yeux bleus azur. Elle aimait aussi la sollicitude avec laquelle il aidait les autres. Bien sûr, il avait quelques défauts mais si minimes. Il était obsédé par les objets moldus. Molly n'avait rien contre les Moldus, loin de là, mais elle ne voyait vraiment rien d'intéressant à bricoler des heures durant une radio alors qu'on aurait pu la réparer d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais pour Molly, même les défauts d'Arthur étaient source d'attendrissement. En fait, elle l'aimait tout court.

«Hey, Molly-chou, tu rêves ou quoi? S'impatienta Fabian.

-Non, non… J'étais en train de me repasser le film du match et je me disais que vous vous étiez…euh…surpassés.

-Je rêve ou tu nous fais un compliment? Mais c'est vrai que nous sommes géniaux. Tu vois, Arthur, lorsque j'ai fait la feinte de Petersky et bien…».

Et blablabla et blablabla…Merlin, son frère ne s'arrêtait-il jamais de bavasser? Elle avait été obligée de raconter un petit mensonge à Fabian mais elle se voyait très mal lui dire qu'elle fantasmait nuit et jour sur son meilleur ami. Surtout si le dit ami était présent.

Sur ce Molly continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor tout en admirant Arthur du coin de l'œil. En fait, ce n'était pas chose facile car elle devait se montrer discrète tout en se dévissant la tête. Sûr qu'elle allait avoir un torticolis! Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Arthur donna le mot de passe. En tant que préfet, il le choisissait avec son homologue féminin. Molly trouvait les mots de passe tout simplement géniaux. Le dernier en date était «éclectricité». Elle se doutait que le choix venait d'Arthur et non d'Edwige la préfète. Quand tous les Gryffondors furent rentrés dans leur salle commune (même Gideon et Myriam qui se tenaient par la main), Arthur monta sur une des tables.

«Et que la fête commence», hurla-t-il alors qu'Edwige la préfète faisait apparaître quantités de boissons et de nourritures. Molly eut une petite pensée pour les elfes de maison qui avaient dû trimer toute la journée pour préparer ce festin.

Comme à chaque fois, tous se précipitèrent vers les pizzas, les toasts, les petits gâteaux…et surtout vers la fontaine de Bièraubeurre. Molly se fit la réflexion que la réputation de goinfres des Gryffondors était loin d'être usurpée. Puis elle-même se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le buffet. Elle attrapa un pichet de jus de citrouille et se servit un verre. Puis d'une main agile, elle réussit à attraper un bol de Chocogrenouilles et de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. De l'autre, elle prit une part de pizza alors qu'un élève de première année avait pratiquement la main dessus. Non, mais! Il ne manquerait plus que les premières années fassent la loi. Molly lui lança un regard noir et le petit garçon s'éclipsa bien vite.

«Molly, tu veux bien arrêter de martyriser les premières années?

-Beth, je ne martyrisais pas…

-Tu n'as pas honte? Privé un petit de sa nourriture? ajouta Beth en pouffant de rire.»

Molly lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et la prit dans ses bras tout en la félicitant pour le match. Elle lui raconta son aventure avec Arthur dans les moindres détails. Elles décortiquèrent ensemble le sens caché de chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés.

«Ecoute, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Quand il t'a demandé si tu allais bien, il s'inquiétait pour toi. Donc s'il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est que tu l'intéresses. Et si tu l'intéresses, ça signifie que…

-Vraiment? Tu crois qu'il voulait me déclarer son amour éternel dans la simple phrase «Molly, tu es sure que tout va bien?»? demanda Molly d'un ton dubitatif.

-C'est toi ou moi la spécialiste en langage masculin? interrogea Beth en levant les sourcils.

-Ben, c'est toi. Bien que j'aurais plutôt dit que tu étais une experte en langues masculines…

-Molly Prewett, je vais te tuer.

C'est ainsi que la pauvre Molly fut poursuivie dans toute la salle commune par une furie qui lui promettait les pires atrocités si elle la rattrapait. Molly eut l'idée de se cacher derrière un fauteuil mais Beth la débusqua et la plaqua au sol. S'ensuivit pour Molly une longue séance de chatouillis.

«Molly, je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit que j'étais ton idole, ta déesse, l'objet de toutes tes pensées…

-Ok…Ok…Beth, tu…tu es mon idole, mon modèle et je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille…, déclara Molly en haletant et en riant à la fois.

-Bon, tu as de la chance que je sois clémente. Mais pour te faire pardonner…

-Bon, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, coupa Molly en riant.

-Vraiment tout? demanda Beth avec un air qui fit regretter à Molly ces dernières paroles.

-Ben, c'est-à-dire…

-Ok, je sais ce que tu dois faire pour être pardonnée, annonça fièrement Beth. Tu dois aller danser avec ce cher Arthur, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Mais, Beth…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Mollinette, dit Beth triomphante. Sinon je vais mettre une petite annonce dans le Poudlard Times pour dire que Molly Prewett de sixième année à Gryffondor est raide dingue d'Arthur Weasley, préfet de Gryffondor et septième année. Alors, tu choisis?».

Molly n'avait pas réellement le choix. Tout le monde savait que la rédactrice du Poudlard Times adorait les nouvelles croustillantes. C'était une cinquième année de Serdaigle, Rita Skeeter. Elle adorait tout savoir sur les autres et elle dénichait toujours des infos inédites sur les derniers couples de Poudlard. Bref, si Beth n'allait dire même que quelques mots à Rita, Molly était sure que le lendemain le Poudlard Times allait faire ces choux gras de cette affaire. Elle voyait déjà les gros titres: «Molly Prewett de Gryffondor se meurt d'amour pour Arthur Weasley, préfet lui aussi à Gryffondor. Espérons pour elle qu'il ait mauvaise vue». Oui, c'était vraiment le style de Rita Skeeter, méchant et mordant à la fois.

Molly jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie. «Traîtresse», grommela-t-elle, «et ça se dit meilleure amie…»

-Plaît-il, Molly-chou? demanda Beth d'un air candide.

-Je disais que tu étais la plus merveilleuse des meilleures amies, répondit Molly avec un sourire féroce.

-Je t'en remercie. Ce que je fais, c'est pour toi! s'exclama Beth tout en adoptant un air supérieur.»

Molly scruta alors la pièce tout en ignorant la chose qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Elle cherchait Arthur et commençait à penser qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu et qui lui faudrait prévenir le professeur McGonagall, quand soudain elle l'aperçut au fond de la pièce, dans un coin assez sombre. Bon, c'était le moment ou jamais. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était le moment de montrer qu'elle était un vraie Gryffondore, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de demander à un garçon de danser avec elle. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient signer un contrat de mariage. Quoique Molly n'aurait pas dit non pour le contrat de mariage!

Beth lui donna un coup dans les côtes et lui dit qu'elle était prête à envoyer un hibou anonyme à Rita Skeeter si Molly ne respectait pas sa promesse. Merlin! Molly eut une vision de la première page du Poudlard Times avec une immense photo d'elle-même sous-titré d'un gentil: «Venez admirer la plus cruche des Gryffondors».

C'est en fermant les yeux que Molly décida de traverser la salle commune. Elle les rouvrit bien vite après avoir trébuché sur trois fauteuils, une table basse et un tapis. Molly tentait de se frayer un chemin entre les différents groupes affalés sur les canapés, les bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, les morceaux de pizza froide tristement abandonnés, quand soudain elle eut la pire des visions, celle dont même ses pires cauchemars n'osaient pas en faire leur scénario.

Son Arthur était en train de discuter avec…avec…cette espèce…de…de gourgandine de Véra Corner. Molly sentit les extrémités de ses doigts la démangeaient et elle eut envie d'aplatir sa main sur la joue de cette…voleuse de petit-ami. Arthur n'était certes pas encore son petit-ami mais Molly avait plus de droits que cette Véra. Molly, elle, aimait Arthur depuis cinq ans. Foi de Molly Prewett, ce n'est pas une idiote dans le genre de Véra Corner qui allait contrecarrer ses projets d'avenir! C'est sur cette décision que Molly, rouge de colère, s'avança vers eux.

«Salut, Arthur! Tu viens danser avec moi?»

Merlin, elle n'avait pas réellement dit ça? Si? A voir la tête d'Arthur et celle, immonde, de Véra apparemment si, elle avait bien dit ce qu'elle pensait avoir dit.

«Tu permets, Prewett mais j'étais en train de parler avec Arthur, dit Véra d'un ton acerbe et méchant (enfin selon Molly).

-Corner, je ne t'avais pas reconnue! Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ta couche de fond teint…

-T'as un problème, Prewett? répliqua une Véra qui cette fois avait vraiment un ton acerbe.

-Oui, mon problème, c'est toi!

-T'es vraiment pas bien, Prewett! Maintenant, dégage sinon je vais m'énerver! dit Véra d'un ton acide.

- Non, j'crois pas. Je me sens très bien ici. C'est toi qui devrais dégager! répondit Molly sur le même ton.»

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle sentit une douleur cuisante sur sa joue droite. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle se souvint que sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il fallait tendre l'autre joue et ne pas répliquer. Mais Molly étala sa main sur la joue gauche de Véra. De son autre main, elle tira sur les cheveux décolorés de son ennemie et en arracha une bonne poignée. Elle sentit que Véra lui donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre et Molly allait répliquer en lui tirant les oreilles quand elle sentit qu'on les séparait. Quelqu'un fit asseoir Molly dans un fauteuil tandis qu'elle entendait Véra vociférer contre eux. Molly pensa alors qu'elle portait vraiment bien son prénom. Cette Véra n'était qu'une sale verrue. Molly avait sa tête entre ses mains et n'osait pas la relever.

«Molly, tu es sure que tout va bien?».

En relevant la tête, Molly vit que c'était Arthur et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'Arthur n'avait pas beaucoup de vocabulaire. Il lui avait déjà sorti cette phrase à la fin du match.

«On la fait alors cette danse?».

Réflexion faite, Arthur avait bien assez de vocabulaire et il était plus que parfait. Molly prit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée.

«Merci, Molly!

-Euh… Pourquoi? demanda Molly très intelligemment.

-Parce que je n'aurais jamais osé t'inviter à danser, répondit-il alors que le cœur de Molly manquait d'exploser. Et puis aussi parce que tu m'as délivré de Véra!

-Tu n'es pas fâché? interrogea Molly incrédule.

-Non, bien au contraire…».

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une nouvelle chanson commençait. C'était un vieux slow des années 40. Un véritable tube à l'époque de leurs parents. Arthur mit timidement ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille. Molly, elle, noua ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Molly put enfin les regarder ouvertement sans avoir à recourir à de nombreux stratagèmes. Les yeux d'Arthur étaient encore plus beaux que d'habitude. Ils avaient une teinte bleu azur encore plus lumineuse et Molly eut envie d'embrasser Arthur. Elle voulait que leurs lèvres se touchent et se découvrent.

Doucement, elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Elle détourna la tête et elle sentit le souffle chaud et saccadé d'Arthur sur sa nuque. Et elle entendit plus qu'elle ne comprit qu'il lui proposait de s'asseoir. Arthur lui prit la main et ils allèrent dans un coin sombre de la salle commune, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des oreilles égarées. Il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et Molly aperçut le ciel étoilé.

Elle sentit alors les lèvres d'Arthur se poser sur les siennes. Elle répondit au baiser et la langue d'Arthur toucha la sienne alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche. Molly se sentait si bien. Arthur était là, il l'embrassait, la tenait entre ses bras…Merlin, comme elle l'aimait!

Dans un même mouvement ils se séparèrent et unirent leurs mains. Elle lui offrit un timide sourire auquel il répondit tout aussi timidement. Molly se cala au creux des bras d'Arthur et soupira. Elle était si heureuse en cet instant.

«Arthur» dit-elle dans un murmure, «je t'aime…». Il lui chuchota un «moi aussi» et il la serra encore plus fortement contre son cœur. Le cœur de Molly, quant à lui manquait un battement. Merlin, Arthur l'aimait! Il lui avait dit! Elle le regarda mais elle vit qu'il semblait soucieux et elle eut peur. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû dire qu'elle aimait? Etait-elle allée trop vite?

«Molly, je n'ai rien à t'offrir! Je suis d'une famille modeste. Je n'ai pas le train de vie habituel des Sangs Purs et nous sommes mis au ban de la société sorcière. Molly, je n'ai absolument rien à t'offrir, tu…».

Elle mit un doigt sur les lèvres d'Arthur et déposa un baiser. Arthur pensait-il vraiment que l'argent était une priorité pour elle? Merlin, elle n'était pas une Malefoy ou une Black.

«Chut, ne dis rien de plus. Tu dis que tu n'as rien à m'offrir? Mais tu m'offres ton amour et c'est déjà bien assez!»,Chuchota Molly au creux de l'oreille de celui, avec lequel elle voulait finir sa vie.

* * *

Voila, cet OS est fini. Comment l'avez- vous trouvé ? Excellent, bon, moyen, mauvais, nul ? Vous me mettriez un Optimal ou un Troll ? 


	5. Le reflet d'une fleur

Déjà, Bonjour à tous! (enfin bonsoir plutôt). Je reviens avec un nouveau personnage que j'aime assez. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop romancer et de rester au plus près de la description que Mrs Rowling nous en a faite. Bien sûr, j'ai dû adapter un minimum. J'ai encore énormément de mal à écrire avec fluidité et c'est assez agaçant! Je vous jure! Mais bon, on fait avec! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je croise les doigts. Mdr!

J'ai une petite faveur à vous demander. Pour celles et ceux qui laissent une review, est-ce que vous pourriez me donner votre avis sur la manière dont s'enchaînent les évènements? On m'a dit que c'était assez confus donc je voudrais avoir plusieurs avis.

En tout cas, MERCI à tous ceux qui lisent (reviews ou pas reviews, je suis contente que certains prennent le temps de lire ce que j'écris).

Bises à tous!

**

* * *

**

**Elle tendit tendrement la main vers le cadre qui trônait sur le rebord de la cheminée. De ses longs doigts blancs, elle effleura la vitre qui recouvrait la vieille photographie. Ce n'était pas une de ses photographies moldues où les personnes rest****ai****ent figées pour l'éternité. C'était un vieux cliché sorcier où l'on voyait les personnages s'animer sans discontinuer et ****où ****l'****on sentait presque la vie émaner**** du cadre****. Le cliché**** avait été pris le jour de son**** mariage, soixante ans plus tôt. Elle se souvenait parti****culièrement bien de ce jour-là****. Elle avait ****21**** ans tout juste et il en avait 22. Ils étaient jeunes, trop jeunes peut-être… Leur mariage avait été fabuleux; le monde sorcier en avait parlé pendant des mois et des mois. A l'époque, tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'il s'agissait du plus beau mariage des trente dernières années. Elle en avait été si fière; fière d'avoir épousé un homme puissant, fière d'avoir eu le mariage dont toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille rêvai****t… **

C'était le matin de son mariage; le matin du jour qui allait changer définitivement sa vie. Mais en ce jour du 31 décembre 1976, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre l'avenir et de douter. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle faisait un mariage heureux et que son bonheur était assuré. Narcissa n'osait rien dire; elle n'avait jamais rien osé dire d'ailleurs. Lucius et elle étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis la naissance de Narcissa. Elle avait toujours su qu'il serait son époux comme il avait toujours su qu'elle serait sa femme. Elle n'avait jamais osé contester ses parents sur aucun point et ce n'était pas même sur le choix de son époux qu'elle allait déroger à la règle.

Souvent, elle se prenait d'envie d'imaginer un mariage d'amour, un mariage où elle aurait eu le choix… Et puis, la réalité s'imposait à elle. Elle était promise à Lucius Malefoy; elle n'avait pas eu le choix et elle ne l'aurait pas. Pour se consoler quand seule dans sa chambre elle fondait en larmes, elle se rassurait en se disant que Lucius ne pouvait pas être pire que Rodolphus. Rodolphus était le mari de Bella, sa sœur aînée et Narcissa en avait toujours eu peur. Elle le trouvait effrayant et elle plaignait sincèrement cette chère Bella de vivre avec un tel homme.

Elle releva la tête et se regarda longuement dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse en bois d'acajou. Son elfe de maison la coiffait d'une manière savante et Narcissa songea fugacement au nombre de pinces et barrettes en tout genre qu'Elya avait dû utiliser pour que la coiffure tienne ainsi. Elya était à son service depuis sa naissance. Elle avait toujours été près d'elle et Narcissa avait tenu à ce qu'Elya l'accompagnât dans sa nouvelle demeure. Le soir même, Elya la petite elfe de maison ne serait plus au service de Miss Narcissa Black mais à celui de Mme Narcissa Malefoy.

Narcissa se leva tout à coup et dit nonchalamment à sa petite elfe de maison qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle se sentait lasse. L'elfe de maison sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste tandis que Narcissa allait se contempler dans sa psyché. Sa robe était superbe, elle était faite de la plus belle des soies et cousue de fils d'or. Des milliers de perles étaient brodées et formaient des arabesques sur son corsage. Narcissa avait toujours su qu'elle était belle et en tournant sur elle-même, elle décréta qu'elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait face à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Bellatrix avait été loin d'égaler sa beauté le jour de son propre mariage. Bella n'était pas jolie, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Quand à Andro, elle ressemblait trop à Bella pour être belle. Narcissa se plaisait à penser qu'elle avait reçu toute la beauté dont ses sœurs avaient été dépourvues.

Sa mère entra sans frapper. Narcissa n'en fut pas étonnée; sa mère n'était pas de ses personnes à qui l'on demandait de frapper aux portes avant d'entrer. Druella Black regarda sa fille d'un air des plus satisfaits (plus encore que celui de Narcissa peu de temps auparavant).

«- Vous êtes parfaite, Narcissa. Je pense que Lucius ne sera pas déçu, finit-elle par dire.

-Merci, mère.

-Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Descendez dans dix minutes! ajouta Mme Black en sortant de la chambre de sa dernière fille.»

Narcissa se regarda une ultime fois dans le miroir. Elle avait toujours aimé se regarder dans les miroirs. Petite, elle aimait regarder son reflet dans l'eau et à Poudlard, elle se rendait souvent au bord du lac pour contempler son reflet, troublé seulement par de faibles vaguelettes.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers la porte, elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Andromeda peu de temps avant qu'elle ne partît avec son sang de bourbe. «Cissy, ta vanité te perdra». Andromeda avait toujours été trop moralisatrice à son goût mais Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Andro n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle secoua la tête et oublia cette pensée comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose l'ennuyait ou l'agaçait. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la chambre qui avait été la sienne depuis sa naissance et ne ressentit aucune émotion lorsqu'elle en sortit. Narcissa n'avait pas pour habitude de s'encombrer d'un sentimentalisme inutile. On lui avait appris à ne pas regretter ce qu'on laissait derrière soi. Ce qui comptait n'était pas ce qui avait été mais ce qui serait.

D'un pas ferme et déterminé, elle descendit l'escalier de marbre sans un regard en arrière. Elle adopta l'air dédaigneux qu'on lui avait enseigné et se dirigea d'un pas cadencé vers la massive porte d'entrée. Elle vint se mettre au côté de sa mère. Il était coutume dans le monde sorcier de célébrer le mariage dans la demeure de la mariée. Celle-ci se devait d'accueillir chacun des invités. Narcissa trouvait cette coutume fastidieuse mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas question de discuter sur un point aussi important du protocole.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver. Toute la haute-société sorcière anglaise avait été invitée ainsi que la plupart des membres de l'aristocratie sorcière de nombreux pays d'Europe. Quand une Black se liait à un Malefoy, on se devait de faire les choses en grand. Narcissa reçut chacun des 900 invités avec un aimable sourire et une parole de bienvenue. Bien des années plus tard, de nombreux invités se souviendraient encore de l'extrême courtoisie de la jeune Miss Black.

Le manoir des Blacks était immense. La salle de bal à elle seule pouvait accueillir près de 1000 invités. C'est donc là que Mrs Black avait choisi de procéder à la cérémonie. Elle avait fait appel à un prêtre marieur venu expressément de Paris ce qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter à sa fille cadette.

Les invités étaient déjà installés et discutés entre eux en attendant les futurs mariés. Les Malefoy devaient arrivés en dernier comme il était de coutume dans les mariages sorciers. Narcissa quant à elle attendait patiemment dans un petit salon adjacent en compagnie de sa mère et de Bella. Elle supportait avec une infinie patience la conversation que lui faisait subir sa sœur aînée et sa mère. Elles lui donnèrent mille recommandations sur la manière de tenir un ménage, un manoir et sur la manière de diriger les serviteurs… Tant et si bien que Narcissa en fut exténuée à l'avance. Intérieurement Narcissa se fit la promesse de décharger ses devoirs de maintenance sur la brave petite Elya qui se ferait un plaisir de la servir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Narcissa n'avait jamais fourni le moindre effort et ne supportait pas la moindre contrariété. Après tout pourquoi devrait-elle s'occuper de choses que d'autres faisaient bien mieux qu'elle? De plus, le manoir des Malefoy regorgeait de serviteurs et d'employés de maison. Elle n'aurait jamais à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit hormis de son bien-être comme elle l'avait toujours fait. A cette idée, la jeune Miss Black soupira d'aise et fut rassurée sur son avenir. Sa vie d'épouse ne serait finalement pas différente de sa vie actuelle. D'un certain côté, elle avait maintenant hâte d'être mariée et réfléchissait déjà aux changements qu'elle pourrait opérer dans ses appartements au manoir Malefoy. A coup sûr elle demeurerait dans l'aile droite du manoir comme toutes les épouses Malefoy depuis des générations!

Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait choisir une tapisserie couleur argent ou bien couleur crème pour son boudoir, elle entendit les premières notes de la marche nuptiale résonner dans la salle de bal. A cet instant, elle vit son père déboucher dans le petit salon et la regardait avec un semblant de tendresse. Si elle ne l'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps, elle aurait pu jurer que l'éclat de tendresse qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux était bien réel. Mais Narcissa connaissait Cygnus Black comme personne et elle savait que cet éclat n'était que le reflet de la satisfaction de son père de s'allier avec la famille Malefoy et d'accroître ainsi sa puissance et son autorité. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans attendre:

«-Eh bien, nous y voilà, ma chère! Votre futur époux est arrivé. Je vous fais confiance, Narcissa, pour ne pas déshonorer le nom des Black et honorer celui des Malefoy. Vous ne pouviez rêver de meilleure union, dit-il en se dirigeant en direction de la salle de bal.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, père, répondit Narcissa de sa voix nonchalante.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.»

Narcissa se fit la réflexion que son père avait une étrange manière de lui souhaiter tout le bonheur conjugal possible mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, loin de là. Elle entra dans la salle de bal au bras de son père tandis que le pianiste jouait la marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn. Elle admira la décoration de la salle et s'attacha à ne faire aucun faux pas ce qui aurait été le comble du ridicule. Elle leva la tête en direction de son futur époux et le trouva fort élégant dans son costume de cérémonie. Elle lui adressa un sourire de circonstance qu'il lui retourna galamment.

Tandis qu'elle regardait sa mère et Bella assises sur au premier rang, elle pensa soudain à Andromeda. Narcissa aurait aimé que sa sœur fût là pour assister à son mariage. Andro lui aurait offert un vrai sourire et non une de ces grimaces factices que Narcissa exécrait par-dessus tout. Elle se rappela les derniers mots que lui avaient adressés Andro avant de partir: «Sois heureuse Cissy comme je le suis». D'instinct Narcissa sut que ce ne serait pas chose aisée.

Narcissa arriva enfin devant le prêtre et ne tourna même pas la tête vers Lucius ce qu'il ne fit pas lui-même d'ailleurs. Il se contenta de lui faire un baisemain. Le marieur commença à débiter un flot de paroles et Narcissa ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter au-delà de la troisième phrase. Elle avait assisté à assez de mariage pour connaître le discours du prêtre-marieur sur le bout des doigts ou presque. Elle entendit Lucius prononçait ses vœux. Elle vit le prêtre se tourner vers elle et répéta les vœux qu'elle avait pris par cœur. Le prêtre-marieur les déclara alors mari et femme d'une voix toujours aussi morne. Lucius se pencha vers elle et lui effleura la joue. C'est à ce moment précis que Narcissa avait choisi de prendre la couleur crème pour son boudoir et de garder l'argenté pour son salon d'été.

**A ce souvenir, la vieille femme eut un sourire amusé. Elle se trouvait précisément dans le boudoir qui avait été l'objet de tant réflexion le jour même de son mariage. La couleur crème avait plu à Narcissa les six premiers mois de son mariage mais depuis quant****ité de couleurs s'était succédé**** allant du mauve très clair au vert forêt. ****Elle regarda à nouveau la photographie de son mariage: Lucius impassible se tenait à ses côtés, elle-même semblait n'être que le témoin de son mariage tant elle semblait indifférente aux évènements. Pourtant, Narcissa chérissait cette photographie comme l'on chérit son bien le plus précieux. **

**Tout avait été tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Aujourd'hui à plus de quatre-vingt ans, ce n'était plus le temps des regrets****, ce n'était plus le temps de penser à ce qui aurait été si elle avait fait des choix différents… Elle avait été heureuse, bien plus qu'elle n'eût jamais pensé l'être. Elle avait vécu, elle avait souffert parfois…**

Elle était mariée à Lucius depuis trois ans et elle n'était toujours pas enceinte. Narcissa pourtant désirait tellement un enfant, un être qui serait à elle, qu'elle pourrait aimer à loisir… Elle souffrait de voir toutes ses amies enceintes, heureuses avec leurs enfants… Elle ne supportait plus de les voir étaler leur bonheur jusque chez elle. Elle en venait même à leur souhaiter tout le malheur du monde.

En ce jour du 5 septembre 1979, Narcissa était d'une humeur massacrante. Dobby un des elfes de maison en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais. Le pauvre elfe avait été vertement réprimandé par sa maîtresse pour avoir servi le thé de madame dans une tasse ébréchée. Mrs Malefoy était rentrée dans une colère noire et le pauvre Dobby avait empoigné le tisonnier et se punissait comme il pensait le mériter.

Narcissa se sentait seule, désespérément seule. Elle ne savait quoi faire de ses journées. Les visites chez ses amies étaient à proscrire, il n'était pas question qu'elle entende un mot de plus sur les bienfaits d'être mère. Si on lui disait encore une fois qu'un enfant dans la vie d'une femme était une bénédiction, elle commettrait un geste irréparable. Elle aurait pu aller sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques emplettes mais elle y était déjà allée la veille et l'avant-veille aussi. Mme Guipure devait lui confectionner une dizaine de nouvelles robes et Narcissa ne pouvait décemment pas y retourner sinon les gens ne tarderaient pas à dire que la jeune Mrs Malefoy n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de passer ses journées dans les boutiques.

La dernière solution était de rendre visite à Bella et Narcissa n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Mais en examinant la situation, elle pensa que c'était sans doute la moins pénible des solutions. De plus, elle ne craignait pas de rencontrer d'enfants chez Bellatrix. A l'idée de voir des enfants chez sa sœur aînée, Narcissa éclata de rire, tant l'idée était risible. Bella et des enfants… L'image en était comique.

Elle se dirigea vers une des cheminées de son salon particulier et en jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, prononça distinctement: «Manoir Lestrange». Elle déboucha dans un salon qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'elle venait de quitter et pour annoncer sa présence, se racla la gorge. Etonnée que personne ne soit déjà venu l'accueillir, elle regarda dans tous les coins du salon. Aucune trace de cette chère Bellace qui était inhabituel étant donné qu'elle aimait passer son après-midi dans son petit salon. Alors que Narcissa hésitait à faire demi-tour, un elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina aussi bas qu'il le put. «Bienvenue Mrs Malefoy. Madame votre sœur se trouve dans les cachots. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi. Si vous le désirez bien entendu, dit-il dans un souffle tout en se frappant pour son impertinence».

Narcissa n'aimait pas tellement les cachots des Lestrange ni même les cachots en particulier. Les sept années à Poudlard dans les cachots des Serpentards avaient été éprouvantes pour sa santé délicate. Elle avait été ravie d'être nommée Préfète-en-chef. Elle avait eu ses appartements particuliers près de ceux des professeurs au cours de sa septième année.

En descendant, elle se recouvrit de son châle et se demanda comment Bella pouvait supporter de rester dans un lieu pareil. Mais plus rien ne l'étonnait de la part de sa sœur aînée depuis bien longtemps. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte des cachots et frappa poliment bien qu'elle sut que c'était inutile. Bella ne se serait pas formalisée de la voir entrer sans frapper. Bella n'accordait aucune importance aux bonnes manières et à la courtoisie. Narcissa entendit un «entrez» tonitruant et ouvrit la porte sans attendre. En entrant, elle fut prise à la gorge par une odeur âcre et répugnante. L'atmosphère semblait saturer de souffre ou de quelque autre produit nauséabond.

«-Oh, Bella, que fais-tu donc? demanda Narcissa dans un souffle.

-Attends moi dehors quelques instants, lui répondit Bella d'une voix agacée.»

Narcissa ne se fit pas prier et ressortit sans attendre. Quelques instants plus tard, sa sœur sortit des cachots et Narcissa put voir que ses vêtements étaient d'une saleté repoussante, sans parler de l'état déplorable de ses cheveux. Bella ne faisait pas attention à son apparence, certes, mais Narcissa jugea que ce n'était pas de la simple négligence mais un manque certain d'hygiène.

«-Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Cissa! J'ai l'impression de passer un examen, dit Bella d'une voix ennuyée. Pourquoi viens-tu encore me voir? Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour? Certaines personnes ont des choses à faire de leurs journées, contrairement à toi, Narcissa!

-Je m'ennuie, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

-Tu t'es toujours ennuyée, ça ne change pas trop! Si tu es venue pour me dire ça, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.

-Je t'en prie, Bella! Je suis perdue, je…

-Par les feux de l'Enfer, tu ne vas pas encore me parler de ces histoires d'enfants. Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à penser!

-Je…

-Je suis désolée pour toi, Narcissa. Je ne peux rien pour ta stérilité! ajouta Bella d'un ton agacé et sans réplique.

-Je t'en prie… Bella… Je me sens mal, osa répondre Narcissa. Je t'en prie…, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête.»

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit le claquement sourd de la porte des cachots. Narcissa la fixa, un instant, hébétée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Stérilité… elle n'était pas stérile…non elle ne l'était pas… pas elle… Ce n'était pas possible. Comment Bella avait-elle pu lui dire une chose pareille? Narcissa se laissa doucement glisser contre la porte des cachots. Bientôt son corps fut secoué de spasmes, puis par de violents sanglots. Elle pleura longtemps, seule dans la pénombre. Quand enfin, elle se releva, elle se sentait plus lasse que jamais, plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers le petit salon de Bella et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette sans attendre. Elle déboucha dans son salon particulier et se laissa tomber par terre, exténuée, vidée de toutes ses forces.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'endormit à même le sol, sur le plancher froid et brillant. Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle eut la surprise de se trouver dans son lit. Elle se demanda si les elfes l'avaient trouvée et l'avaient portée jusque dans sa chambre. Elle eut envers eux un élan de reconnaissance inhabituel. La chambre était baignée dans la pénombre. Elle se redressa et chercha à tâtons sa baguette magique. Quand elle la saisit enfin, elle lança un sort en direction de la cheminée qui s'alluma instantanément d'un beau et chaud feu de bois.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut assis dans un fauteuil. Surprise, elle poussa un petit cri.

«- Que faites-vous, là? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à ma charmante épouse? lui répondit élégamment Lucius.

-Je suppose que non…

-Vous supposez bien, ma chère, ajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement goguenarde.».

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Narcissa n'osait pas le rompre et sentait l'atmosphère s'épaissir. Si Lucius restait là, elle allait commencer à suffoquer. Elle était mal à l'aise dès qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans la même pièce. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et encore moins comment réagir. Ils étaient presque de parfaits étrangers bien qu'ils vécussent côte à côte depuis près de trois ans. Il dut voir sa gêne car il prit soudain la parole:

«-Dieu du ciel, Narcissa! Allez vous enfin me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, dit-il légèrement irrité.

-Je…c'est-à-dire…je

-Venez-en au fait, je vous prie, mon amie. Lorsque je vous ai trouvé sur le sol tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que vous vous étiez évanouie ou que sais-je encore!».

C'est alors que Narcissa prit son courage à deux mains et décida que c'était le moment ou jamais de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur!

«-Oh, je me sens terriblement lasse ces temps-ci… Je me sens mal, finit-elle par ajouter tout bas.

-Vous vous sentez mal? interrogea son mari surpris. Et pourquoi donc? Il vous manque quelque chose: un nouveau piano, de nouveaux bijoux… Dites-le moi et vous l'aurez. Vous avez toujours ce que vous voulez, Narcissa. Je ne vous prive de rien. Si vous voulez, redécorez l'ensemble du manoir selon vos goûts!

-Je veux… je veux un enfant! Juste un enfant! Rien d'autre, ajouta-t-elle plus fort et plus fermement qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé auparavant à son mari.»

Son mari la regarda un instant surpris par la demande.

«-Un enfant, vous dîtes? demanda-t-il pour être certain.

-Oui, un enfant, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée.

-Et bien vous l'aurez, répliqua-t-il en riant».

**La vieille femme eut alors un sourire franc à ce souvenir. Elle secoua lentement la tête et se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait toujours été une petite fille capricieuse. Elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle désirait; le tout apporté sur un plateau d'argent. Lucius l'avait toujours énormément gâtée. Ses bijoux et ses tenues faisaient pâlir**** d'envie**** toutes ses amies. Elle aimait étaler ses richesses aux yeux de tous mais le faisait toujours ****élégamment. Elle y mettait un point d'honneur! Quand elle avait exprimé le désir d'avoir un enfant, elle était certes déterminée mais c'était un désir entêté. Elle n****e s'attendait pas au plaisir qu'allait lui procurer**** le fait d'être mère. Un bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer! L'amour qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait pour la première fois tenu Drago dans ses bras, le 5 juin 1980, était incomparable. C'était un amour dévorant et inaltérable. Un amour qui ne se tarirait jamais. **

La chaleur était agréable en ce mois de mai 1989. Le manoir Malefoy possédait des serres. Narcissa se prélassait tranquillement dans une chaise longue au milieu des roses qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe de sorcière faite d'un tissu léger et soyeux. Elle avait opté pour un ton ivoire qui convenait parfaitement à sa peau pâle et à ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle observait Drago qui jouait un peu plus loin.

«-Drago, mon chéri, veux-tu bien laisser ce pauvre papillon tranquille? demanda-t-elle de sa voix nonchalante.

-Mais, maman, je…

-Drago, veux-tu bien écouter ta mère! dit une voix autoritaire».

Drago et sa mère se retournèrent dans une parfaite synchronicité vers la source de la voix.

«-Père! cria le petit garçon. Comme je suis content de vous voir!

-Moi aussi, fils… répondit Lucius en souriant au petit garçon. Drago, veux-tu bien aller prévenir les elfes de venir nous servir le thé dans la serre.

-Bien sûr, Père! dit le petit Drago en courant déjà en direction des cuisines.»

Lucius regarda alors sa femme et hésita à prendre la parole. Sa femme sembla comprendre ses intentions et fronça les sourcils.

«-Il en est hors de question, Lucius, dit aussitôt Narcissa. Nous en avons déjà parlé et je ne suis pas d'accord. La question est réglée.

-Il y recevrait pourtant une éducation de premier choix. Mon père voulait m'y envoyer…

-Mais finalement tu es allé à Poudlard et tu as reçu un excellent enseignement. Je refuse que mon fils aille à Durmstrang. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le sentir si loin de moi. De plus, dois-je te rappeler qui dirige cette école?

-Je le sais aussi bien que toi, Narcissa! C'est un traître et j'ai bien failli être éclaboussé lors des procès quand il a donné le nom de nombreux mangemorts.

-J'ai failli l'être aussi, je te rappelle. Ma sœur a été emprisonnée ainsi que son mari, sans oublier mon idiot de cousin. Le nom des Black est entaché à jamais, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il en soit de même pour celui des Malefoy! répliqua Narcissa dans un souffle. Je t'en prie, Lucius! Ne l'envoie pas là-bas.»

Il sembla réfléchir un bref instant puis se tourna. Il marcha quelques minutes, semblant hésiter entre plusieurs options. Au bout d'un instant, il reprit la parole en regardant sa femme.

«-Drago ira à Poudlard et appartiendra à la maison des Serpentards comme ses parents et ses grands-parents avant lui, décréta-t-il. Je le fais pour toi, Cissy! ajouta-t-il après un bref instant.

-Merci, Lucius, dit-elle simplement.»

Elle lui tendit alors sa main et Lucius vint la serrer tendrement. Il s'abaissa alors et lui fit un baisemain. Quand il releva la tête, Narcissa lui souriait d'un air doux.

«Père, Mère! Voulez-vous des scones avec votre thé? demanda candidement le petit garçon chargé d'un plateau rempli de petits gâteaux».

Lucius et Narcissa lui accordèrent alors un tendre regard.

**A cette pensée, la vieille femme eut un plus large sourire encore. Drago avait été un enfant adorable. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver enfant plus complaisant et agréable à vivre. Il avait certes été très gâté mais cela allait de pair avec son rang. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. **

**Elle n'avait plus eu peur de Lucius au cours des années. Ils avaient fini par s'aimer d'une tendre affection et même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour passionné, c'était un amour lent et progressif qui avait grandi au cours du temps. **

**Lucius avait eu la marque**** des Ténèbres**** à l'âge de 18 ans et elle-même ****l'****avait reçu à 20 ans. Cette appartenance à la magie noire n'avait pas eu d'effet néfaste sur leur couple. Elle les avait au contraire rapprochés. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su si Lucius agissait par conviction ou par obligation. Elle-même ne**** le**** savait pas ****vraiment****, peut-être un peu des deux. Ce n'était pas une question qui se posait de toute façon. ****Ils**** servai****en****t le Maître ****comme d'autres l'avaient fait avant eux et comme d'autres le feraient après eux. Ils n'étaient pas en droit de se poser des questions. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de faire allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni Lucius d'ailleurs. Le Maître avait choisi pour eux et ils ne pouvaient que s'incliner devant sa volonté.**

**Aujourd'hui, bien après tous ces évènements, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle changerait si elle pouvait réparer les erreurs du passé. Peut-être qu'elle ne changerait rien. Après tout si les évènements s'étaient déroulés ainsi, c'est qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle sentait toujours cette sorte de fatalité peser sur elle. Pourtant elle avait défié ce sentiment de fatalité, cette absence de choix…**

C'était le soir de la Grande Bataille, le soir de la bataille qui allait marquer les esprits comme leur répétait le Maître. C'était une bataille décisive pour les Forces du Mal selon ses dires. Narcissa ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Elle avait une crainte sourde qui lui dévorait la poitrine. Drago… son Drago…où était-il? Était-il encore envie?ou bien…? Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à exprimer la deuxième éventualité. Si c'était le cas, elle en mourrait. Peu lui importait que le Seigneur criât victoire si Drago n'était pas à ses côtés.

Narcissa revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune Potter déboucher dans clairière où tous les mangemorts étaient réunis. Elle le regarda ahurie. Les Gryffondors étaient-ils donc assez bêtes pour venir se jeter dans la gueule même du loup? Il était arrivé avec une cape d'invisibilité apparemment et l'avait ôté alors qu'il aurait pu profiter de l'effet de surprise. Elle jeta un regard à Lucius. Il semblait au moins aussi terrorisé qu'elle. Discrètement, elle lui saisit la main et la serra brièvement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon venait se faire tuer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible. Il ne pensait pas vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout de même? Aucun sorcier n'en était capable hormis ce vieux fou de Dumbledore mais il avait été éliminé par Severus. Severus… Elle ressentit une vague de gratitude à son égard. Si Drago était encore en vie, c'était grâce à lui. Severus était quelqu'un de bien, Narcissa l'avait toujours dit à Lucius.

Narcissa regarda avec étonnement que le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre. Il restait droit, stoïque au milieu de la clairière, semblant attendre la mort. Narcissa vit alors le Maître lever sa baguette et une lumière verte incandescente en sortit. Elle toucha le jeune Potter en plein cœur. Il n'y eut soudain plus aucun bruit. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu tandis que les corps de Potter et du Maître touchaient le sol en même temps. Le silence…insoutenable… Puis soudain, Bella poussa un cri déchirant. Narcissa leva la tête et regarda sa sœur. Bella était démente, définitivement folle, songea Narcissa. Elle avait toujours été cruelle mais sa cruauté avait tourné à l'horreur. Narcissa songeait avec effroi que sa sœur était devenue un monstre.

Bella s'était jetée sur le corps du Maître et tenter de le réanimer. D'autres mangemorts vinrent à ses côtés pour constater l'état du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Soudain, il sembla revenir à lui et tenta de se relever. Les mangemorts s'écartèrent de lui en toute hâte. Seule Bella restait agenouillée à ses côtés. Voldemort finit par se relever sans l'aide de Bella qui demeurait pourtant à côté de lui. Il promena son regard sur la foule comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un à envoyer à l'échafaud. Son regard s'arrêta sur la pauvre Narcissa qui faisait son possible pour ne pas être remarquée. Elle sentit sa marque l'a brûlée tandis qu'il lui ordonnait d'aller vérifier si le jeune Potter était mort.

Narcissa se détacha lentement de la foule des mangemorts tandis que Lucius tentait de la retenir. Elle avançait vers le corps étendu du Survivant qui ne l'était peut-être plus. De ses mains douces, Narcissa effleura le visage du garçon, releva une paupière et passa une main sous sa chemise pour vérifier les battements de son cœur. Les longs cheveux de Narcissa masquaient entièrement son visage ainsi que celui du jeune Potter. Elle s'aperçut vite qu'il était encore en vie bien que le pouls fût faible. Elle fut surprise; le jeune Potter avait donc survécu par deux fois au sortilège de mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et soudain, elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait le choix. Elle avait le choix… celui de mentir et de servir la cause du bien ou celui de dire la vérité et de servir son Maître. Elle songea alors à Drago. Quel avenir aurait-il auprès de Voldemort? Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire de son fils un assassin. Elle eut alors une intuition: si le jeune Potter lui affirmait que Drago était vivant, elle ne le dénoncerait pas; si en revanche, il lui annonçait la mort de son fils, elle dirait la vérité à Voldemort.

Elle se pencha alors plus près du corps et murmura: _«Est-ce que Drago est vivant? Est-ce qu'il est au château?»_. Harry eut la force de prononcer un faible «_oui_». Narcissa enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Puis elle se releva et d'une voix claire et assurée annonça que le jeune homme était mort. Il y eut alors une explosion de joie chez les mangemorts.

Narcissa se dirigea vers son mari. Les autres commençaient à avancer en direction du château pour livrer le dernier combat. Narcissa prit la main de son mari et sans qu'elle eût besoin de lui dire, il comprit que leur fils était vivant. Narcissa et Lucius comme dans un cauchemar se frayèrent un chemin au milieu du champ de bataille. Les sorts fusaient de partout: Avada Kedavra, Endoloris et bien d'autres encore. Mais Narcissa n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Son fils était vivant…il était sain et sauf. Rien ne comptait plus pour elle mis à part le retrouver et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle et Lucius fuyaient le combat mais elle ne s'en souciait plus.

Après des minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, elle arriva enfin dans le hall de l'école. Elle cherchait parmi la masse des étudiants de poudlard, un élève aux cheveux couleur de blé. Soudain, elle l'aperçut, caché dans un coin de la salle, terrorisé semblait-il. Elle prit Lucius par la main et courut vers l'endroit où se dissimuler son fils. Quand ils arrivèrent à ses côtés, Narcissa se précipita vers Drago et le serra contre elle. Comme n'importe quelle autre mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant… Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Et en cet instant précis, plus qu'à tout autre moment de sa vie, elle sut ce qu'était que d'être mère.

**Au souvenir de cet épisode de sa vie, la vieille dame laissa échapper quelques larmes. Elle était certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix quand elle avait décidé de sauver le Survivant. Elle avait retrouvé Drago**** et Lucius était à ses côtés. Elle ne demandait rien de plus; cela lui suffisait amplement. Entourée des deux personnes qu'e****lle aimait, qu'importe qui eût**** la victoire tant que son fils et son mari étaient à ses côtés. **

**Elle reposa le cadre sur le rebord de la cheminée et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de cuir qui se trouvait à côté de la baie vitrée. ****A la vue de la baie, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lucius aurait sûrement piqué une colère monumentale s'il avait vu que son petit-fils avait dénaturé la demeure ancestrale au point de mettre des baies vitrées de partout. Drago n'avait rien dit sur les changements opérés par son fils au Manoir. Certainement parce qu'il partageait l'avis de ****Scorpius**** à propos des baies vitrées, se fit-elle la réflexion en riant. **

**Drago et Astoria vivaient dans l'aile gauche du manoir depuis leur mariage trente-cinq plus tôt. Narcissa était heureuse que son fils ait fait un mariage d'inclination et non d'obligation. Astoria était une femme remarquable, au sang au moins aussi pur que les Malefoy. Narcissa aimait beaucoup sa belle-fille ****et c'était réciproque. **

**Scorpius qui avait trente ans cette année n'était toujours pas marié bien qu'il fût en couple depuis plusieurs années avec la même personne. Le mariage était cependant prévu pour l'été suivant et Narcissa bien qu'elle fut dérangé****e**** par l'impureté du sang de la future mariée n'avait jamais fait aucune réflexion à son petit-fils. ****Après tout une Rose Weasley ne pouvait constituer une rée****lle mésalliance!**** Narcissa jugea qu'elle finirait**** même**** par s'acco****m****moder du sang de sa future petite-fille. Et depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait la petite Weasley, elle l'avait trouvée en tout poin****t adorable et fort bien élevée. **

**Narcissa consulta alors sa montre à gousset. Dix-sept heures; elle devait se mettre en route si elle ne voulait pas avoir du retard. ****De plus elle savait que son hôte détestait prendre son thé en retard. Paraît-il qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir si elle avait le malheur de prendre son thé sur le coup des dix-huit heures. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une bonne dose de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre tout en prononçant la destination où elle voulait se rendre. **

**Elle se sentit mal pendant le voyage en cheminée. Ce n'était plus de son âge ce genre de transports mais elle ne voulait plus utiliser le transplanage qu'elle ju****g****eait trop dangereux à son âge. E****lle était donc contrainte d'****utiliser le réseau de**** cheminées bien qu'il fût inadapté aux personnes de son âge.**

**Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle parvint à rester debout à l'arrivée ****et se fit la réflexion qu'elle était encore tout à fait alerte malgré son âge****. Face à elle, une vieille femme était assise**** dans son fauteuil et tricotait. A**** ce qu'il semblait une paire**** de chaussettes pour nouveau-né! ****Narcissa se racla la gorge et la vieille dame leva la tête. **

**«-J'ai failli attendre, Cissy! Ne pourras-tu**** donc**** jamais arriver à l'heure à un quelconque rendez-vous? demanda la vieille femme d'une voix assurée et forte pour son âge. **

**-Je regardais la photo de mon mariage. Celle qui se trouve sur la cheminée, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de son interlocutrice. **

**-J'aurais aimé y assister. **

**-Je sais, Andro, je sais, répondit simplement Narcissa en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils de cuir.»**

* * *

Voilà! Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou pas! 


	6. Seventies

Je viens de me rendre compte que Sirius tient une place prépondérante dans cet OS alors qu'il n'est pas censé en être le personnage principal. Je suis incorrigible! Lol! Mais c'est à cause de lui, c'est un perso génial pour les pauvres auteurs de fanfics que nous sommes!^^ Cet OS est assez drôle (enfin à mon goût) et je l'aime bien même s'il n'est pas mon préféré.

En tous cas, bonne lecture à vous tous!

A.

* * *

Elle était sublime même lorsqu'elle éminçait finement des yeux de crapaud… Il se faisait fréquemment la réflexion durant les cours de Potion. Elle avait cette manière bien à elle de saisir l'œil du batracien entre l'index et le majeur de la main gauche tandis qu'elle tenait fermement le scalpel de l'autre main. Avec une telle aisance à disséquer, elle deviendrait assurément une médicomage de renom ! Tandis qu'elle extrayait la rétine du malheureux crapaud, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur les jolies jambes de la demoiselle. Elles étaient longues et fines… et fuselées aussi… et joliment galbées…« James, est-ce que tu sais que tu ressembles à un vieux pervers à regarder comme ça les jolies gambettes de ta dulcinée ? ».

Le garçon, perturbait dans sa contemplation sursauta au son de la voix de son meilleur ami.

« -Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne regardais rien du tout, tenta de se justifier ce pauvre James sans grand succès.

-Ce n'est pas à un vieux veracrasse qu'on apprend à faire la grimace, lui répondit son ami en souriant d'un air entendu et à qui on ne la fait pas.

-Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas contrôler les pauvres hormones qui te servent de cerveau qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde, le coupa James moqueur à son tour.

-Aïe, ça c'est de la répartie.

-Remus, veux-tu bien retourner à la préparation de ta potion, qui soit dit en passant prend une douteuse teinte rougeâtre, au lieu d'écouter les conversations personnelles de tes amis ? Lui intima Sirius faussement en colère.

-Sirius, tu parles comme une nana…

-Peter, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi. D'ailleurs, cette conversation tourne très mal. Elle tourne à ma lapidation publique alors que c'est James qui joue au voyeur malsain, ajouta Sirius en lançant un regard carnassier à son ami. Espèce de vieux pervers dégoûtant !

-Vieux pervers dégoûtant ? Tu exagères pour quelqu'un qui va tous les soirs se cacher dans les douches des Poufsouffles !

-James, tu as l'esprit bien mal intentionné ! Si je me rends chaque soir dans les douches de ces chères demoiselles, c'est simplement pour m'assurer qu'elles n'ont aucun problème de plomberie. Les tuyauteries de Poudlard ne sont plus aux normes depuis longtemps et que feraient ces chères petites Poufsouffles s'il arrivait quelque chose ? Heureusement je suis l'homme de la situation et je pourrais prendre les choses en main en cas de coup dur.

-Tant de prévenance en une seule et même personne ! répondit Remus en ricanant.

-On voit bien que vous n'avez pas le confort des Poufsouffles très à cœur ! Heureusement personne ne vous le demande et je suis là pour ça. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si la gente féminine m'apprécie. Peut-être que votre tour viendra un jour ! ajouta Sirius sur un ton bon prince. Mais revenons-en à notre petit Corny qui semble vouloir se faire oublier.

-Sirius, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais éreintant ? Non parce que si personne ne te l'a dit, je tiens à réparer cette erreur immédiatement, répondit James d'un ton épuisé.

-On me le dit quelque fois mais pas dans ces conditions-là, répliqua-t-il en leur lançant un clin d'œil averti. »

Ses trois amis le regardèrent quelques secondes sans avoir l'air de saisir ce que voulait leur dire Sirius puis la lumière se fit après un court moment.

« -Sirius, tu es… tu es le type le plus obsédé que je connaisse, finit par dire Remus. Et surtout arrête de nous regarder avec ce sourire de vieux pervers…

-Désolé de te décevoir, mon p'tit Moony mais ce ne sont pas les garçons qui m'intéressent.

-Mais…, tenta de se justifier Remus.

-Tut tut tut, il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce qu'on ressent, n'importe quel psychomage avec de vrais diplômes te le dira ! Alors mon petit Corny, les jambes d'Evans t'inspirent toujours autant ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son autre meilleur ami.

-Je t'en prie, parle moins fort. Quelqu'un va t'entendre, murmura James en jetant des coups d'œil frénétique de chaque côté.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que ça changerait à ta vie ? Tout le monde le sait que tu rêves éveillée de notre folle de préfète-en-chef, répliqua Sirius en riant.

-Elle est très censée au contraire. Et puis si quelqu'un lui répète que je regardais ses jambes en cours de Potions, elle va me prendre pour un vieux pervers. Déjà que je ne suis pas dans ses petits parchemins…, se justifia James vaguement gêné.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, elle est folle de ne pas s'apercevoir qu'un chic type lui court après, finit par dire Sirius en donnant une légère bourrade dans le dos de son meilleur ami ».

James regarda Sirius un moment tandis que ce dernier était déjà retourné à sa potion. En secouant la tête, James pensa que son meilleur ami était vraiment le gars le plus immature de tout Poudlard mais qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Mine de rien, la dernière phrase de son ami lui avait remonté le moral. Lily ne l'aimait pas trop. Et encore c'était un euphémisme, dire qu'elle le détestait aurait été plus juste. Mais plus douloureux aussi. Alors quand Sirius balançait une phrase comme ça, forcément cela lui redonnait un peu confiance. Car James était sûr d'une chose dans la vie, aussi sûr qu'il fallait du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune pour préparer du Polynectar , il était sûr que Lily était la femme de sa vie. Elle était belle, intelligente, courageuse… Mais pas seulement, elle était aussi agaçante, entêtée, un peu bêcheuse… Qu'importe les qualités ou les défauts, il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était.

Il leva la tête et à ce moment-là il croisa son regard vert. Et sans y penser, il passa la main dans ses cheveux comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez décoiffés comme ça. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'observait, Lily détourna rapidement son regard comme si de rien n'était même si James aurait juré avoir vu une lueur d'embarras dans le regard de la jeune fille.

Il se fit la réflexion que Lily agissait étrangement. D'habitude, elle lui aurait lancé une vanne ou alors aurait dédaigneusement détourné le regard. Mais là il aurait juré (et il en aurait mis sa main à couper) qu'elle avait rougi. Oui, vraiment rougi comme si elle était mal à l'aise d'avoir été surprise. Et foi de James Potter, une Lily Evans gênait, cela n'avait pas dû se voir depuis le cours d'enchantement de troisième année lorsqu'elle avait confondu les sorts Diffindo et Dissendium. James avait une mémoire phénoménale quand il s'agissait de Lily, il aimait à se rappeler tout un tas de menus détails à son sujet. Il avait l'impression d'être plus proche d'elle ainsi. Même sans avoir jamais mangé avec elle, il savait qu'elle détestait le jus de citrouille mais qu'elle ne refusait jamais un verre de jus de groseille. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les roses, mais qu'elle aimait le lilas ; qu'elle ne supportait pas la pluie mais qu'elle adorait se baigner dans le lac, et il savait surtout qu'elle ne le portait pas trop dans son cœur. Pas du tout aurait été plus exacte.

Tandis que James était perdu dans ses pensées, le professeur Slughorn annonçait joyeusement la fin du cours à ses élèves tout en félicitant Lily pour sa dextérité et son habileté dans l'art délicat des Potions. Les maraudeurs furent les derniers à sortir de la salle. C'était la pose déjeuner et ils commencèrent leur ascension vers la Grande Salle.

« -Slug fait vraiment une fixation sur notre petite préfète préférée. Fais attention Corny, tu as de la concurrence, dit Sirius en riant franchement. D'ailleurs à ce propos, Servilus et Lily ne se parlent plus du tout.

-Ah oui ? demanda James intéressé.

-Oui c'est Samantha qui m'en a parlé. Lily et le Serpentard graisseux ne se sont pas adressés la parole depuis sept mois maintenant. Lily a dû enfin se rendre compte qu'il avait les cheveux gras et qu'il n'avait jamais acheté la moindre bouteille de shampoing de toute sa vie, ajouta Sirius en ricanant.

-Je suis franchement soulagé qu'ils ne se parlent plus. J'avais peur de ce que ce Mangemort pouvait lui faire, répondit James.

-Je pense que Lily doit être peinée de cette séparation, répliqua Remus.

-Comment ça peinée ? demandèrent Sirius et James d'une seule voix tandis que Peter paraissait lui aussi étonné à l'instar de ses amis. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? ajouta James.

-Et bien, j'en ai parlé avec elle, il n'y a pas longtemps et elle me disait que nous avions tort de dénigrer aussi ouvertement Rogue et qu'il est loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'il semble l'être. C'est ce qui me fait dire que même s'ils ne se parlent plus, elle souffre de ne plus l'avoir auprès d'elle, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.

-Pff, Evans est vraiment trop naïve si elle croit que Servilus est quelqu'un de bien, déclara Sirius d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard !

-Sirius, quand est-ce que tu grandiras enfin ? demanda Remus rhétoriquement en levant les yeux au ciel ».

Sirius haussa les épaules en riant et ouvrit théâtralement les portes de la Grande Salle. James, Peter et Remus levèrent à nouveau les yeux au ciel en voyant Sirius faire son entrée fracassante qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places habituelles et les quatre amis attaquèrent le repas de bon cœur.

**********************************************

Lily était une jeune fille amoureuse. Pas plus difficile que cela. Elle était irrémédiablement et irrévocablement tombée amoureuse du garçon le plus stupide de tout Poudlard. Pourtant comme elle s'accordait à le penser, elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle aurait préféré tomber amoureuse d'un garçon simple et intelligent comme Remus par exemple. Mais non, elle avait dû tomber amoureuse du garçon le plus vantard, le plus orgueilleux et surtout le plus décoiffé de toute l'école.

Elle but rageusement son troisième verre de jus de groseille tandis que Samantha lui parlait de son petit ami.

« -Dis Lily, tu m'écoutes ? Ou tu veux que j'aille dire à James que tu es raide dingue de lui ?

-Hein ? Mais tais-toi, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre ! lui répondit Lily alarmée.

-Bah, au moins, ça simplifierait drôlement les choses. Comme ça vous pourriez enfin vous caser ensemble.

-Pff, tu crois vraiment que James est sérieux ? Il le fait plus par défi qu'autre chose. Une fois qu'il saura que je suis amoureuse de lui, il me laissera tomber comme une vieille chaussette toute trouée.

-Toute trouée, hein ? Ricana Samantha.

-Oui, toute trouée. Et je serais condamnée à être la risée de Poudlard. Je vois déjà les gros titres « Comment larguer Evans en dix leçons ? », « Potter : 1 Evans : 0 »…

-Lily chérie, je ne veux pas te décevoir mais personne ne va écrire de gros titres sur toi…, répliqua son amie en riant.

-Non mais regarde-le ! dit Lily sur un ton désespéré. Il mange comme un goinfre…

-Tiens, ils ont l'air d'avoir fini de manger. Ils se lèvent.

-Ne les regarde pas ou ils vont s'apercevoir que nous parlions d'eux, murmura Lily au comble de l'embarras tout en admirant le fond de son verre d'un air inspiré.

-Ah, ben je crois que c'est plutôt raté comme tentative d'esquive. Ils se dirigent tout droit vers nous. Et waouh, c'est fou comme Sirius est sexy ! ajouta Samantha après une demi-seconde de silence.

-Sam ! s'écria Lily scandalisée. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as le petit-ami le plus fantastique de tout Poudlard ?

-C'est pas faux, mais ça ne me rend pas aveugle pour autant. Et puis, Lily arrête de faire ta rabat-joie et fais-moi le plus joli de tes sourires parce que James va arriver d'ici deux secondes.

-Mais… mais

-Quel plaisir de voir en cette merveilleuse journée les deux plus jolies filles de Poudlard ! Déclara une voix juste derrière Lily.

-Sirius, quel charmeur tu fais ! répondit Samantha d'un air séducteur tandis que Lily ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Toujours pas lassée de ton petit Serdaigle, hein, Sam ? demanda Sirius.

-Non et ça n'est pas près d'arriver, répondit Samantha en riant franchement. Mais si c'est le cas, je te ferais un signe, ajouta-t-elle pour plaisanter.

-Je vais donc devoir continuer à me languir d'amour pour vous, belle demoiselle ! répliqua Sirius en plaisantant lui aussi. Et notre préfète aurait-elle perdu sa langue d'habitude si acérée ? ajouta Sirius en provoquant ouvertement Lily ».

Lily mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'on s'adressait à elle. Le temps qu'elle s'en rendît compte, elle ne se souvenait plus de la question et elle fut forcée de prononcer la phrase qu'elle aurait souhaitée ne jamais prononcer devant quiconque et surtout pas devant Sirius : « Excuse-moi mais pourrais-tu répéter la question ? ». A ce moment-là, Lily se retourna et elle vit que tout le monde l'observait d'un air médusé. A la réflexion, elle-même trouva que c'était plutôt surprenant de sa part. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle répéta d'un ton plus convainquant:

« - Pourrais-tu répéter la question ?

-Il te demandait seulement comment tu allais ! répondit précipitamment James tout en piquant un fard mémorable et en tentant de replacer sa mèche, en vain évidemment.

-Euh… le mieux du monde, merci, répondit-elle sans savoir ce qu'elle disait vraiment. Excusez-moi mais je dois partir, ajouta-t-elle en se levant rapidement. Je dois aller… aller…euh, prendre une douche, dit-elle en sortant précipitamment ».

Après son départ, les Maraudeurs et Samantha restèrent quelques instants sans parler puis Sirius brisa le silence :

« -Prendre une douche à 12h00 ? J'ai toujours dit que notre préfète ne tournait pas rond.

-Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ta question l'a déstabilisée, ça doit être ça, tenta d'expliquer Samantha maladroitement. Elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Ne lui dites surtout pas que je vous l'ai dit, sinon elle risque de m'étouffer durant mon sommeil, ajouta la jeune fille précipitamment.

-Comment ça, elle ne va pas bien ? interrogea James sans même chercher à cacher son anxiété.

-Ses parents lui manquent. Elle n'a jamais vraiment réussi à faire son deuil et elle n'a plus aucun contact ou quasi plus avec sa sœur. Elle souffre beaucoup de cette solitude, ajouta-t-elle en regardant fixement James. Je crois qu'elle aurait besoin de parler à quelqu'un… ajouta-t-elle insistante.

-Tu crois qu'elle devrait consulter un psychomage ? demanda James soucieux ».

Avant même que Samantha eût le temps de lui répondre, Sirius asséna un coup dans la nuque de son meilleur ami.

« -James, dis, tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment stupide ?dit-il sans laisser à James le temps de se reprendre. Cours-lui après au lieu de rester planter là à causer de psychotrucs.

-Psychomages, Sirius, corrigea Remus inconsciemment.

-Ouais c'est du pareil au même ! Allez vas-y James, c'est ta chance, mon pote ! déclara Sirius.

-Euh… vous croyez vraiment que Lily aimerait me parler ? demanda James penaud. »

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Samantha dans un même mouvement tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Fonce, James, dit Sam. Je suis certaine que Lily adorerait te parler, ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur tous les mots. Je crois qu'elle a des tas de choses à te dire.

-Fais attention quand même ! Si elle sort ses griffes, tiens-toi à distance de la bête, dit Sirius en riant ».

Tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase, James était déjà parti. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et s'empara discrètement de la carte du Maraudeur qu'il cachait toujours dans sa robe de sorcier. Il chercha frénétiquement sur la carte celle qu'il voulait trouver. Finalement, il vit le nom de sa bien-aimée flotter dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, le coin préférée de Lily, James le savait.

Arrivé aux portes de la bibliothèque, il perdit quelque peu de sa superbe et se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup moins assuré que quelques secondes auparavant. Et si finalement Lily ne voulait pas du tout lui parler ? Et si Lily ne le supportait pas et qu'elle le trouvait réellement aussi insignifiant et inintéressant comme elle le laissait penser ? Perdu dans ses pensées, James ne vit pas qu'un élève attendait depuis quelques instants de pouvoir entrer.

« Potter, je sais bien que te retrouver devant l'antre du savoir doit être une épreuve assez difficile à intégrer pour ta pauvre cervelle de Griffondor, mais aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser le passage ?

-Hein ? demanda bêtement James tout en s'apercevant qu'un élève attendait. »

Quand il se retourna, il reconnut Rogue et il eut sans le vouloir une grimace de dégoût. Une réaction que le Serpentard graisseux provoquait toujours chez lui.

-Par le grand Salazar, je savais que, vous autres les Griffondors, aviez l'esprit anesthésié par vos niaiseries mais à ce point-là, je n'aurais jamais pensé. C'est pathologique ! Tu as peut-être besoin que je te donne la définition d'antre, de savoir et d'obligeance sans doute ?

-Tu ferais mieux de te la boucler si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse ta sale tête de Serpent ! dit James passablement exaspéré.

-Par Merlin, c'est que le petit Griffy ferait presque peur… Potter, fais attention, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, ajouta Severus menaçant.

-A ta place, je prendrais gare à mes arrières, Servilus. Ce n'est pas un apprenti Mangemort qui va me dicter ma conduite, je peux te le dire ! assura James en sortant sa baguette tandis que Severus agissait de même ».

Tandis qu'ils se faisaient face, baguettes en main, prêts à entamer un duel sorcier en bonnes et dues règles, les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître une Lily abasourdie par le spectacle qui l'attendait.

« Par Merlin que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama-t-elle tout en sortant sa baguette à son tour. Si vous vous battez, je serais contrainte d'en référer au Professeur McGonagall. Veuillez bien abaisser vos baguettes tous les deux. Ces petites guéguerres entre maisons durent depuis assez longtemps, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Evans, reste en dehors de ça ! Menaça Rogue. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

-C'est Evans, maintenant, Severus ? demanda Lily peinée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que…

-Que les choses tournent ainsi ? Moi non plus, dit Severus cassant.

-Severus, ne prends pas ce ton pour me parler, murmura Lily au bord des larmes.

-Nous ne sommes plus amis, Evans. Il va falloir t'y habituer, continua-t-il plus blessant encore.

-Rogue, si tu dis un mot de plus, je t'assure que…

-Potter venant au secours de sa moitié, je n'aurais pas pensé assister un jour à un spectacle aussi dégoulinant de bêtise que celui-ci, coupa Severus méchamment ».

James leva alors sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'eût pu lancer un seul sort, il fut soudainement désarmé. Il tourna alors la tête dans la direction de son adversaire et vit que Rogue aussi était désarmé. Lily tenait les trois baguettes dans sa main et paraissait soucieuse.

« Tiens, prends ta baguette, Severus, dit-elle en lui lançant adroitement. Et j'espère que tu ne comprendras pas trop tard à quel point tu te fourvoies, ajouta-t-elle attristée. Tu n'as pas à être ainsi, Severus et tu le sais. Tu t'es trompé de chemin, je ne peux pas te suivre désormais. Mais tu peux encore faire machine arrière et nous pourrions être à nouveau amis comme nous l'avons toujours été, ajouta-t-elle avec une note d'espoir.

-Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière, il est déjà trop tard. Il m'est impossible de reculer. Lily, si seulement…

-Alors c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, le coupa-t-elle malheureuse. Je ne peux pas te suivre, tu ne peux pas reculer. J'espère que le temps changera les choses ».

Severus esquissa un mouvement vers Lily comme s'il avait voulu la serrer une ultime fois dans ses bras mais il laissa retomber mollement son bras contre son corps. Précipitamment il s'en fut dans les ténèbres du couloir, abandonnant une Lily désespérée et un James dérouté. James ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il sentait qu'il venait d'assister à la fin d'une longue et profonde amitié et même s'il haïssait Rogue, James n'aurait voulu voir Lily malheureuse pour rien au monde. Quand il leva la tête, il s'aperçut que Lily lui tendait ostensiblement sa baguette.

« Hum, merci, Lily. Tu m'as évité de commettre un geste que j'aurais sans doute regretter une fois devant le Professeur McGonagall, dit-il dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui sans doute, lui répondit Lily tandis que des larmes silencieuses dévalaient le long de ses joues.

-Je suis désolé, Lily. Je ne voulais pas provoquer cette dispute entre Rogue et toi. Ce n'était pas mon intention, ajouta-t-il dans le but de se justifier.

-Je sais, James, répondit-elle en soupirant. Tu n'y es pour rien. Severus et moi avons un différent qui j'espère ne durera pas… ».

Tandis que Lily continuait à parler, James pensa au fait que Lily venait de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Il l'avait tout de suite remarquée dans la masse des élèves. Elle et ses cheveux roux, bien sûr. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait alors pensé qu'elle avait des cheveux de feu. Il l'avait alors dit à Sirius qui lui avait conseillé de ne jamais se lancer dans une carrière de poète. Un souvenir de Lily que James appréciait parmi tant d'autres.

Tandis qu'elle lui parlait, une foule d'entre eux lui revenait en mémoire. Lily en première année tentant en vain de monter sur un balai ; Lily en deuxième année recevant les compliments d'un Slughorn ravi ; Lily en quatrième année mâchonnant le bout de sa plume durant les examens et un autre plus récent, Lily riant aux éclats sans doute à une plaisanterie de Sam.

Il ne savait pas très bien de quoi elle pouvait bien parler mais elle lui parlait et James en était ravi. Il en avait oublié l'altercation avec Severus, tout occupé qu'il était à regarder Lily.

« Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu n'aimes pas Severus et je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

-Non au contraire, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Et j'aime beaucoup t'écouter, ajouta-t-il sans bien avoir ce qu'il disait.

-Tu aimes m'écouter ?demanda-t-elle en souriant derrière ses larmes.

-Euh je….

-Tu essaies de te justifier ? l'interrompit-elle souriant franchement cette fois-ci. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela, mais merci pour tout James, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-Oh, je n'ai presque rien fait. Je t'ai seulement écouté.

-C'est ce dont j'avais besoin et tu as été là, avoua-t-elle timidement. Mais au fait, tu ne devais pas aller à la bibliothèque ? En plus de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, je t'empêche de travailler.

-Euh… en fait je n'étais pas venu pour travailler, avoua-t-il gêné.

-Tu viens à la bibliothèque pour ton plaisir alors ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Maraudeur s'adonne à ce type de loisir, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Ca casse un peu le mythe !

-Euh… j'étais venu pour te parler en fait, déclara-t-il sans façon ».

Mentalement, James asséna un coup à sa pauvre petite cervelle. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre. S'il voulait faire fuir Lily, il était en bonne voie ! Il aurait pu être spirituel et répondre un truc cool du genre « Un Maraudeur recèle de nombreuses surprises ». En disant cela, il aurait été à la fois drôle, charmeur et fin d'esprit.

« Pour me parler ? demanda Lily intriguée.

-Euh… oui, je me demandais comment tu allais, répondit-il tout en se frappant mentalement une seconde fois.

-Je pense que ça pourrait aller mieux, avoua-t-elle en riant. Je crois que c'est la première conversation civilisée que nous échangeons, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieuse tout à coup.

-On devrait essayer plus souvent, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je pense que c'est une chose envisageable entre le Préfet-en-chef et la Préfète-en-chef, dit-elle en riant. Tant que Sirius n'est pas dans les parages, tu es somme toute assez fréquentable !

-Hey, c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est le mec le plus cool de tout Poudlard et je suis sûr que tu l'adorerais si tu le connaissais un peu mieux… D'ailleurs ça te dirait de venir avec nous à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Euh…ouais ce serait extra, lui répondit-elle un peu gênée. Bon, je vais…euh…aller…prendre ma douche, ajouta-t-elle. Parce que je ne l'ai pas encore prise, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. J'étais passée par la bibliothèque et j'allais prendre ma douche après, dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus sûr. Ce n'est pas que je sois sale, tu vois…

-Non, non, je comprends. J'adore prendre mes douches à midi moi aussi, dit James en lui venant en aide. C'est l'heure la plus appropriée. Le matin, on n'est pas encore très bien éveillé et le soir, on est pressé d'aller se coucher. Vraiment le midi, c'est parfait, ajouta-t-il lui aussi gêné. C'est parfait, répéta-t-il.

-Oui, je pense aussi. C'est parfait. Bon et bien, je vais y aller alors, répondit-elle hésitante. Bye James !

-Bye Lily ! répondit-il aussitôt. Et douche-toi bien ! ajouta-t-il sans bien savoir ce qu'il disait ».

Et mentalement il s'infligea un troisième coup. Venait-il vraiment de dire « douche-toi bien » ? Par Merlin, Lily devait le prendre pour le dernier des crétins. Mais au fond même si la conversation avait été un peu laborieuse, James était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il lui avait demandé de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, enfin avec les Maraudeurs et elle avait accepté sans équivoque. Elle avait même dit « extra », songea-t-il en souriant béatement.

Tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la Salle commune de Gryffondor, il vit que ses trois amis l'attendaient de pied ferme devant la porte. Il songea un peu angoissé que Sirius allait lui faire passer un interrogatoire en bonnes et dues formes.

« Alors, Corny. Est-ce que je dois acheter un nouveau costume ? demanda Sirius goguenard.

-Un nouveau costume ? demanda bêtement James, intrigué.

-Ben pour vos épousailles, la bête féroce et toi ! répondit Sirius moqueur. Hey, ne me frappe pas. Je suis un homme fragile, moi ! ajouta-t-il tandis que James lui assénait un coup dans l'épaule.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda Peter curieux.

-Hey, les gars, peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de nous en parler ! Les sermonna Remus. Mais on préférerait avoir tous les détails, ajouta-t-il en riant devant l'air scandalisé de Sirius.

-Les croustillants de préférence !

-Oui, les croustillants ! Renchérit un Remus plié en deux.

-Remus, je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi ! dit James les yeux ronds. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. J'allais lancer un sort à Servilus quand Lily est arrivée et elle…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Rogue ? demanda Remus surpris.

-Il devait essayer d'empêcher James de déclarer sa flamme. Servilus est un sale parasite, c'est bien connu, répondit Sirius féroce.

-Hey, les gars, laissez James raconter, vous voulez bien ? dit Peter.

-Ouais, Pete a raison. C'est moi qui raconte, répondit James. Donc j'allais écraser cette vermine de Serpentard d'un simple Expelliarmus quand Lily est sortie de la bibliothèque. Et comme je suis un véritable gentleman…

-Un gentleman ?

-Tais-toi, Sirius ! dit Peter en lui donnant une bourrade dans les côtes.

-Bref, je disais qu'en tant que gentleman, j'ai abaissé ma baguette pour éviter que Lily ne soit blessée.

-Et Rogue a fait pareil ? demanda Remus.

-Rogue n'est pas un gentleman, Remus ! lui répondit Sirius.

-En fait, Lily et Rogue ont commencé à parler. Elle avait l'air peinée par ce que disait le sale Veracrasse et lui, il débitait des conneries de Mangemort. Puis enfin, Lily a repris ses esprits et lui a dit de partir.

-Elle lui a vraiment dit de partir ? demanda Remus peu convaincu.

-Non, mais en extrapolant un peu, c'est ce que Lily voulait dire, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Et puis après, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

-Elle a beaucoup parlé mais je ne me souviens plus très bien.

-La bête est si ennuyeuse que ça ? dit Sirius moqueur.

-Puis elle m'a remercié, ajouta James en ignorant l'intervention de son meilleur ami. Et devinez quoi les gars ?

-Tu l'as embrassé ? Et elle t'a dit « James chéri, tu as oublié de te brosser les dents » ? dit Sirius.

-Non je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et elle a dit un truc genre « c'est extra » !

- Non, j'y crois pas, dit Sirius en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu lui as proposé en guise de sortie romantique, une sortie avec tes potes ? Waouh, James t'as assuré. Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à draguer les filles, sinon la bête aux cheveux de feu va te filer entre les doigts ! dit-il à James faussement sérieux. Et elle a vraiment dit « c'est extra » ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

-Ouais, c'était juste avant que je lui souhaite de prendre une bonne douche.

-T'as fait quoi ? Tu lui as souhaité de prendre une bonne douche ? S'esclaffa Sirius tandis que Remus et Peter hoquetés de rire.

-Hé, mais arrêtez de rire tous les trois. C'est sorti tout seul…

-Et tu ne lui as pas demandé si elle avait besoin de compagnie ? On ne sait jamais les plomberies de Poudlard sont défectueuses, ajouta Sirius presque écroulé de rire ».

James regardait ses trois amis qui riaient à s'en donner mal au ventre et il lui fut aussi pris d'une irrépressible envie de rire. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et cette franche rigolade entre amis venait à point nommé. Sirius se tordait de rire tout en disant qu'il insistait pour être le parrain du futur Potter (et ce même si le gamin avait les cheveux de feu de sa mère) ; Remus se demandait quel gel douche pouvait bien utiliser Lily tandis que James lui assenait un coup sur le crâne et Peter se disait que James et Lily formeraient un fort joli couple.

Ils montèrent ainsi dans leur chambre et s'affalèrent sur leur lit. Bien après que chacun eut arrêté de rire et qu'un silence agréable se fût installé dans la pièce, James reprit la parole :

« Au fait Sirius, comment savais-tu que je regardais les jambes de Lily ce matin en cours ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Merlin m'a donné des yeux à moi aussi, Corny, répondit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil ».

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la plus mémorable de toutes les batailles d'oreillers que Poudlard n'eût jamais connu.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS léger, qui ne se prend pas au sérieux!^^

Dites-moi s'il vous a plu (ou pas^^)!

Bises et à bientôt

A.


	7. A la veille des Lupercales

Alors cet OS, je l'avais commencé il y a bien longtemps et j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire. Je veux dire par là que l'ensemble me fait l'effet d'un patchwork. C'est à dire que je l'ai écrit à différents moments, je n'avais pas forcément les mêmes sentiments mais somme toute, je l'aime bien même si ce n'est pas mon préféré.

Bonne lecture à tous!

xoxo

A.

* * *

Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un énième soupire. Les réunions hebdomadaires du département des Aurors étaient sans aucun doute les plus ennuyeuses de toutes celles du Ministère de la Magie. Peut-être même plus ennuyeuses que celles de la Justice magique et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il avait assisté à quelques unes de ces réunions (pour faire plaisir à Hermione, bien sûr) et il s'était demandé comment sa petite-amie arrivait à supporter cela à longueur de journée : des gobelins qui réclamaient un statut fiscal les exonérant d'impôts, des elfes de maison maltraités qui réclamaient des dédommagements, une sorcière qui réclamait le divorce alors que son mari était mort depuis belle lurette… Bref, rien de vraiment transcendant !

Après un temps de réflexion, Ron révisa son jugement. Les réunions du département de la Justice magique étaient quand même bien pires que celles des Aurors. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à Hermione qui dialoguait en ce moment-même avec les gobelins à propos d'un problème de blanchissement d'argent et il étouffa un petit rire. Même Hermione qui était plus têtue et plus tenace que la plupart des sorciers allait avoir du mal à faire avouer quoi que ce soit aux gobelins !

« Auror Weasley, n'hésitez pas à nous faire partager votre hilarité ! Et puisque vous avez l'air de trouver le sujet amusant, vous vous chargerez vous-même de la protection rapprochée du ministre vendredi! L'interrompit brusquement la voix de son supérieur. »

Ron sursauta. Il ne s'y ferait décidément jamais. Que Harry l'appelle « Auror Weasley », il pouvait encore le concevoir mais qu'il le vouvoie, ça le dépassait ! Ron adressa un regard noir à Harry qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. Harry était vraiment le pire de tous les supérieurs. Il ne lui faisait jamais de cadeau et souvent, il lui en demandait bien plus qu'à n'importe quel autre Auror. Et ça se disait meilleur ami, esclavagiste aurait été plus juste !

Ron n'écouta strictement rien du reste du discours. Il poussa quelques soupires de fatigue à des moments bien choisis et il récolta plusieurs regards noirs de son meilleur ami qui semblait particulièrement à cran. Quand Harry eut fini de pérorer à tort et à travers, Ron s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires. Il avait dans l'idée d'aller chercher Hermione au département de la Justice magique. Elle aimait particulièrement quand il avait ce genre d'attention envers elle. Elle lui dirait sans doute qu'il n'était pas obligé et qu'il aurait mieux fait de rentrer directement à l'appart mais en vérité, elle serait ravie qu'il l'ait attendue. Ron connaissait Hermione comme personne. Et quand il entendit Harry l'appeler par-dessus le tohu-bohu qui régnait dans la salle en cette fin de réunion, Ron eut immédiatement l'impression qu'il n'allait pas être à l'heure pour Hermione et il sentit une petite pointe d'agacement. Il attendit que tous les Aurors fussent sortis et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son meilleur ami.

« - Harry, j'ai pas le temps, là ! Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ce que tu as à me dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voie pressée.

-Non, pas vraiment ! Et de toute façon, Hermione n'aura pas fini avant au moins une demi-heure donc tu as largement le temps de m'écouter ! lui répondit narquoisement Harry.

-Harry, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire qu'utiliser la legilimencie sur des potes est loin d'être fair-play ! Riposta Ron d'une voix faussement découragée.

-Pas besoin d'être legilimens pour savoir à quoi tu penses, Ron. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Plaisanta Harry. De toute façon, tu penses à Hermione les trois quart du temps, le dernier quart étant réservé à la bouffe et à la sieste ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le propos. J'ai eu l'impression que tu n'avais rien écouté pendant mon discours…

-Tu parles d'un discours ! Même le professeur Binns aurait fait moins soporifique ! l'interrompit brusquement Ron.

-Waouh, tu connais le sens du mot « soporifique » ? Hermione te lit le dictionnaire le soir avant de dormir ou quoi ? » Répondit Harry du tac-au-tac. Puis après avoir attendu quelques secondes, Harry reprit la parole d'un ton assuré. « Je disais donc que vu que tu n'avais strictement rien écouté de ce que je disais, tu voudrais peut-être avoir plus de renseignement sur ta mission de vendredi ?

-Euh… oui mais de toute façon, je recevrais le dossier demain sur mon bureau comme pour toutes les missions... Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien, Harry ? interrogea Ron vaguement inquiet. Cette mission est différente des autres, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il soudain beaucoup plus attentif.

-Non, du tout, elle est très banale, répondit aussitôt Harry un peu gêné toutefois.

-Harry, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui ne va pas ou je vais commencer à m'imaginer un tas de truc !

-C'est-à-dire que la mission, ben, elle se déroule vendredi…

-J'avais cru comprendre, je ne vois pas le souci, répondit Ron étonné.

-Quand je dis vendredi, je veux dire vendredi soir, dit Harry en regardant Ron de biais. »

Ron sembla réfléchir un court instant puis son visage s'éclaira et s'affaissa aussitôt.

« - Merlin, t'abuses, Harry ! Ca ne se fait pas. Je vais dire quoi à Hermione, moi !

-Tu lui dis que c'est pour ton boulot et que tu ne peux pas faire autrement ! Ca ira comme sur des roulettes, tu verras !

-C'est de Hermione qu'on parle là, Harry ! Je pense qu'elle va m'étriper d'abord et qu'ensuite elle me demandera des explications, si tant est que je puisse lui répondre ! Si je lui dis que je ne serais pas là le soir de la St-Valentin, elle va penser que je me défile encore une fois.

-Je…

-Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Ca fait cinq ans que je travaille ici et cinq ans que je suis pris à chaque fois le soir du 14 février. Si je lui dis que je ne pourrais pas être là vendredi soir, elle va encore m'accuser de me défiler. Déjà que l'an dernier, elle m'avait reproché d'avoir peur de m'engager. Je suis sûr qu'elle va me ressortir encore ces salades cette année. Peur de l'engagement, peur de prendre mes responsabilités et patati et patata. Je suis bon pour deux heures de sermon, moi. »

Il adressa un regard de chien battu à Harry qui sentit sa volonté fléchir sous le regard perdu et faussement malheureux de son ami.

« -Ron, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'Hermione comprendra. Après tout, elle comprend toujours tout et à mon avis après avoir un peu crié, elle finira par te pardonner ! dit Harry tout en se disant qu'Hermione n'allait certainement pas prendre les choses aussi bien qu'il le disait.

-Bon, si tu le dis… finit par dire Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle passe la soirée chez toi comme l'an dernier ? demanda-t-il un peu moqueur. »

Harry sembla soudain se remémorer un mauvais souvenir. Quelque chose de fort déplaisant même ! Il eut alors le sentiment que ce serait une mauvaise idée de réitérer l'expérience cette année. D'une, il voulait passer une Saint-Valentin en tête à tête avec Ginny. De deux, savoir qu'Hermione leur tiendrait la chandelle était loin de le rassurer. De trois, il savait que Ginny finirait par se liguer avec Hermione et il était bon pour passer la nuit sur le canapé et c'était une vision loin d'être séduisante.

« -C'est bon, tu as gagné, Ron ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vendredi ! grogna Harry en s'avouant vaincu. J'ai conscience que je te surcharge trop mais je préfère te confier les tâches les plus délicates… Je suis désolé, je sais que ça te fait du boulot en plus !

-Je comprends, Harry et je suis content que tu m'aies poussé à passer les examens d'entrée et à intégrer ton département. Sans toi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé, souffla Ron avec gratitude. Mais vendredi soir, je dois être au côté d'Hermione. J'ai un truc important à lui demander en plus, ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

-Un truc important ? Important comment ? demanda Harry.

-Du genre très important, tu vois ! répondit Ron en rougissant deux fois plus si tant est que la chose fut possible.

-Ah ouais quand même ! répondit Harry.

-Ouais comme tu dis ! Finit par dire Ron au bout de quelques instants. »

Ils se regardèrent et furent pris d'une crise de fou rire. Avec le temps, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler ; ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Harry donna une bourrade dans les côtes de son meilleur ami et ils partirent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur, animés d'une certaine euphorie. Ils y entrèrent joyeusement, saluèrent la secrétaire en chef du département des fraudes magiques et adressèrent quelques mots à un employé du département des sports qui semblait crouler sous la paperasse. Ron s'arrêta au deuxième étage, celui de la Justice magique.

« -Salue Hermione de ma part, je suis passée la voir dans la matinée mais elle n'était pas à son bureau, lui dit Harry tandis que les portes se refermaient. Dis-lui aussi que Ginny viendra la voir demain. »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son ami que l'ascenseur était déjà parti. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau de sa petite-amie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et entra. Il entendit un cri de frayeur.

« -Ron, pour l'amour du Ciel, quand comprendras-tu donc qu'il est d'usage chez les gens bien élevés de frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ? Lui asséna une Hermione échevelée et qui semblait pour le moins exténuée.

-Mais tu ne faisais rien, je ne t'ai pas dér…

-Ron, je te parle de principes, le coupa Hermione. Je n'étais certes pas en train de recevoir un visiteur et je ne potassais pas un dossier important mais cela aurait pu être le cas et je…

-Bon je te laisse alors, la coupa Ron abruptement. »

Et tout en disant cela, il ouvrit la porte et sortit du bureau de sa petite-amie sans un regard en arrière. Hermione regarda la porte d'un air surpris puis bien vite, prit un air estomaqué. Il n'avait jamais osé lui claquer la porte au nez comme il venait de le faire. C'était…c'était… Hermione en cherchait ses mots... Ni une ni deux, elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et tomba face à un Ron plié en deux.

« -Ronald Weasley, tu as intérêt à revenir sans plus attendre dans mon bureau ! Je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle devant tous les employés de mon département, murmura Hermione d'un ton menaçant.

-A vos ordres, M'dame ! Lui répondit son petit-ami tout en continuant à rire. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau d'Hermione. Cette dernière ferma la porte et observa le couloir pendant quelques instants à travers le hublot situé au centre de la porte. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers Ron et le regarda d'un air inquisiteur. Son petit-ami soutint son regard durant quelques minutes puis finit par baisser les yeux.

« Pff, Hermione, épargne-moi tes longs discours sur mon immaturité, ma puérilité… Je les connais par cœur, dit-il en soupirant. »

Hermione sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose puis se ravisa. Elle semblait hésiter entre la colère et l'amusement, sans trop savoir quelle attitude choisir.

« -Tu es vraiment trop bête ! Finit par dire Hermione en s'esclaffant. Tu n'as aucun principe… Ni aucune éducation d'ailleurs, mais je t'aime quand même. Je ne dois pas être aussi saine d'esprit que je le pense, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Et moi je dois être fou d'aimer une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, répondit Ron en se grattant la tête. »

Hermione se jeta alors sur lui et lui donna quelques coups de poings dans le ventre tout en riant. Elle redressa alors la tête et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ron ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser de sa petite-amie. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la rapprocha. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour de sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Ron pensa alors qu'il avait la petite-amie la plus chouette de tout le Monde magique. Puis il repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait, loin de là même. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le disait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était le garçon le plus chanceux de la Terre. Qu'une fille comme Hermione puisse l'aimer, ça le dépassait !

Ils étaient ensemble depuis sept ans maintenant. Ils habitaient depuis cinq ans dans un petit appartement sur le chemin de Traverse. Molly Weasley qui était très attachée aux traditions sorcières avait vu cet emménagement d'un très mauvais œil. Elle leur avait dit que puisqu'ils s'aimaient, ils n'avaient qu'à se marier d'abord. Ron n'était pas formellement opposé au mariage mais Hermione avait dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se marie à vingt ans. Ron se souvint alors qu'Hermione et Molly étaient restées en froid durant quelques semaines après cet évènement. Puis elles avaient recommencé à se parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ron n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi ; de toute manière, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes comme le lui avait si souvent répété Hermione.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hermione le scrutait d'un regard interrogateur : « Ron, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu perdu depuis quelques instants…, lui demanda-t-elle ». Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle ajouta :

« -C'est à cause de Harry. Il te fait trop travailler. Je vais aller lui en toucher deux mots, tu vas voir ! S'il ne m'écoute pas, je lui colle un Auror sur le dos et il n'est pas près de s'en sortir…

-Hermione chérie ? l'interrompit Ron.

-Hum ?

-C'est Harry qui dirige la brigade des Aurors ! Ca risque d'être difficile, ajouta-t-il en riant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Harry n'est pas un tortionnaire non plus même s'il me fait pas mal bosser ! Si je parais rêveur, c'est parce que tu es là, ma puce !

-Charmeur ! » Lui dit Hermione en rougissant et en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

C'est dans la bonne humeur générale qu'ils regagnèrent leur appartement. Ron se sentit un peu anxieux par rapport au vendredi soir mais décida de laisser sa tension de côté pour éviter d'alarmer sa petite-amie. Autant profiter des trois jours qu'il restait avant la date fatidique du 14 février 2006 !

* * *

Ron dans un demi-sommeil entendit le réveil sonné, puis comme chaque matin, il sentit qu'Hermione se levait et partait en direction de la salle de bain. Elle prenait toujours sa douche en premier étant donné qu'elle n'aimait pas traînasser au lit, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un jour de semaine. Il entendit l'eau coulée et il décida que c'était le moment de se réveiller totalement s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres d'Harry au bureau.

D'un geste machinal, il alluma la radio et tomba directement sur l'onde d'informations sorcières : « … Nous aurons un temps agréable en cette journée de février bien qu'il y ait des risques d'averses en fin d'après-midi. Les températures seront un peu en dessus des normales saisonnières. En ce qui concerne l'éphéméride, le Soleil se lèvera à 07h31 et se couchera à 18h24. Et surtout n'oubliez pas de souhaiter une bonne fête à tous les Valentins que vous connaissaient. Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous ! annonça la présentatrice d'une traite. Passons maintenant aux nouvelles. Le ministre recevra aujourd'hui même une délégation française pour améliorer les liens entre les… ».

Ron n'écouta pas la fin des informations. Il venait d'assimiler les paroles de la présentatrice. C'était la Saint-Valentin ! Il se sentit subitement beaucoup plus agité, s'extirpa du lit et se précipita vers son armoire. Autant ne pas faire attendre Harry, il serait bien capable de lui faire rattraper son retard le soir même. Au même moment, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et eut juste le temps de voir une tête de rousse s'approchait d'elle avant de sentir les bras de son petit-ami autour de sa taille.

«- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Hermione! murmura Ron

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi ! répondit-elle sur un ton affectueux. Je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron l'embrassait et déguerpissait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer dans un grand fracas et ce fut tout ! Hermione secoua la tête et pensa pour la énième fois que son amoureux était loin d'être le garçon le plus romantique du Monde magique !

Hermione était au moins aussi anxieuse que Ron par rapport à la soirée qu'ils les attendaient le soir même. Elle avait tout organisé, de la nappe jusqu'au rond de serviette. Elle avait eu envie de faire un dîner romantique dans leur salon et Ginny avait trouvé l'idée sensationnelle.

Ginny était vraiment une amie exceptionnelle, pensa Hermione, toujours présente quand on avait besoin d'elle aussi bien dans les coups durs (comme lorsque Ron et elle s'étaient séparés pendant deux mois suite à une grosse dispute) que dans les moments de bonheur. C'était son amie la plus proche et Hermione tenait à avoir son avis sur tout ce qui touchait à la future soirée !

Bien entendu, c'était Ginny qui lui avait conseillé le menu du repas (Ginny était un véritable cordon bleu tandis que la pauvre Hermione devait recourir à de multiples sorts pour préparer le moindre petit plat). Hermione était cependant rassurée, elle avait sa journée pour tout préparer et elle était certaine que tout serait parfait. Ne s'appelle pas Hermione qui veut !

D'un coup de baguette, elle refit le lit, rangea les vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout et sécha son peignoir. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant aux pauvres moldus qui étaient obligés de perdre un temps fou dans ces tâches ménagères. Merlin merci, elle était une sorcière et ça ne lui demandait qu'une ou deux secondes de son temps (précieux cela va sans dire) !

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et comme tous les matins se servit un petit café bien serré tandis qu'elle faisait griller quelques toasts. Elle ouvrit le frigo et sortit le pot de marmelade (sa garniture de toast préférée). Elle aimait ses gestes machinaux qu'elle exécutait tous les matins depuis plus de cinq ans. Bien sûr elle aurait préféré que Ron prît le petit-déjeuner avec elle mais elle savait qu'Harry était un véritable tortionnaire et qu'il ne tolérait aucun retard et encore moins celui de son meilleur ami.

Harry avait convaincu Ron de devenir Auror voilà six ans et Hermione avait approuvé le choix de son petit-ami. Ron était fait pour ce boulot, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ce n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien après tout ! Harry avait essayé de la convaincre elle aussi d'intégrer la Brigade des Aurors mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Les Aurors poursuivaient certes un but plus que louable mais elle avait déjà le sien depuis longtemps. La défense des minorités du Monde magique était en effet le but qu'elle poursuivait déjà adolescente à Poudlard et elle avait tenu à en faire sa cause personnelle. Le Monde magique était tellement peu en avance sur ce plan qu'elle avait entamé des chantiers titanesques au département de la Justice magique avec l'aide de ses collègues et amis.

Ils avaient d'abord travaillé sur le dossier traitant du lycanthropisme. Le sujet avait été épineux tant les sorciers étaient hostiles aux loups-garous mais elle avait réussi à faire passer la loi légiférant sur le statut des lycanthropes. Ils étaient désormais des citoyens à part entière et égaux à tous les autres citoyens du Monde sorcier. C'était sa première victoire et Hermione avait mené cette longue bataille en la mémoire du professeur Lupin qui avait si souvent souffert de son statut de monstre. Parfois elle se surprenait à penser à ce qu'aurait été la vie de Remus s'il avait encore vécu. Il aurait certainement pu enfin vivre au grand jour, sans la crainte de se cacher aux yeux des autres, sans la crainte de voir du dégoût dans le regard de ceux qu'il aimait…

Puis avait suivi son combat pour la libération des elfes de maison, elle le menait désormais de manière reconnue et la SALE comptait plus de 1200 membres dont 300 particulièrement actifs. Elle espérait qu'elle finirait par convaincre l'opinion publique du bien fondé de la liberté des elfes de maison. Elle rencontrait de nombreuses oppositions notamment au sein du Ministère mais Hermione n'avait jamais perdu espoir et elle pouvait compter sur sa ténacité à toute épreuve. Le plus difficile dans ce combat était d'abord de convaincre les elfes de maison de leur propre légitimité et de les convaincre que la liberté était le but ultime de toute existence quelle qu'elle fût. Et parfois elle devait bien s'avouer que c'était encore loin d'être gagné !

Hermione secoua la tête et se reprocha de penser encore au boulot le jour même de la Saint-Valentin, elle était vraiment un cas désespéré ! Soudain alors qu'elle se tartinait un toast, elle sursauta violemment en entendant un bruit à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna brutalement et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut sa petite chouette Zoe à la fenêtre qui portait la Gazette du Sorcier à son bec. Elle se leva et entrebâilla légèrement la fenêtre afin de laisser passer Zoe, sans toutefois que le souffle froid de ce mois de février n'entrât dans l'appartement. Hermione était particulièrement frileuse et elle n'avait aucune envie d'attraper un mauvais rhume ou quoi que ce fût d'autre.

Machinalement, elle regarda les gros titres. Les Harpies de Holyhead avaient perdu leur sixième match d'affilée. Pauvre Harry, Ginny allait sans doute d'être d'une humeur massacrante ce soir. Triste Saint-Valentin ! Ginny était attrapeuse de l'équipe des Harpies et elle devait se sentir responsable de ses défaites successives même si elle n'était pas la seule en cause. Hermione se jura d'appeler son amie dans l'heure. Ginny n'était jamais triste ou furieuse bien longtemps mais elle devait vraiment se sentir mal après ces six défaites.

Hermione passa au titre suivant : le ministre allait faire une sortie publique le soir même au côté du président de la délégation française. L'article précisait qu'il y aurait un fort renforcement de la sécurité ; on ne voulait pas qu'il arrivât un incident sinon on risquait bien de geler des relations sorcières déjà pas au beau fixe entre les deux nations. La Gazette annonçait ensuite la tenue prochaine de l'élection de Miss Pré-Au-Lard, un évènement majeur dans la communauté sorcière. Hermione trouvait cela très puéril et superficiel mais la plupart des sorciers aimaient beaucoup l'élection et Ginny elle-même avait failli se présenter sept ans auparavant.

Hermione reposa le journal et se servit une autre tasse de café tout en repensant aux nouvelles qu'elle venait de lire. Le monde sorcier allait plutôt bien dans son ensemble. Le ministre en faisait vraiment trop avec ces histoires de sécurité. Soudain Hermione éclata de rire quand elle se rendit compte de son erreur, ce n'était pas le ministre qui était obsédé par la sécurité mais plutôt Harry qui avait développé une paranoïa à l'encontre de tout risque de magie noire. Il en voyait partout, faisait filer les anciens sympathisants du Seigneur des ténèbres, avait coincé derrière les barreaux les plus grands Mangemorts et avait même demandé au ministre de faire agrandir Azkaban. Harry prenait son travail très à cœur et Hermione l'en remerciait toujours de rendre leur monde de plus en plus sûr même si son pauvre Ron était obligé de trimer deux fois plus que les autres.

Soudain Hermione sembla se rendre compte d'une chose particulièrement désagréable et se précipita sans attendre sur son téléphone portable dernier cri. Au bout de deux sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha :

« -Allô Hermione, tu as un problème ? Lui demanda une voix précipitamment.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry. Et je te remercie par la même occasion de t'enquérir de ma santé, je vais très bien. Et oui j'ai un problème, sans compter ton manque de politesse habituel ! lui répondit-elle.

-Je vois que tu es dans un de tes grands jours. Tu veux que je te passe, Ron, peut-être ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Si j'avais voulu joindre mon petit-ami, je l'aurais fait sans passer par toi, lui répondit-elle sèchement. » Puis après un court instant, elle ajouta : « -Tu n'aurais pas osé quand même…, demanda-t-elle menaçante !

- Non, je n'aurais pas osé. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je ne sais que je n'aurais pas osé… répondit-il en riant nerveusement.

-Harry ?

-Hermione, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, ajouta-t-il sur la défensive. Il y a un problème entre Ron et toi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

-Pourquoi tu aimerais ? dit-elle agacée ». Puis après un long silence elle ajouta : « -Excuse-moi, Harry, je ne voulais pas t'agresser. En fait, je voulais savoir si dans ta crise de paranoïa aigüe, tu n'aurais pas trop renforcé le cordon de sécurité de ce soir ?

-Waouh Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que la politique sorcière pouvait te mettre dans cet état, dit-il franchement surpris. Je ne pense pas avoir trop forcé sur le dispositif de sécurité, on ne protège jamais assez bien un chef d'état, dit-il très sérieux.

-Harry, tu le fais exprès ou tu veux concurrencer Ron ? demanda Hermione scandalisée.

-Ben euh… C'est-à-dire, je… Ah, Merlin je viens de comprendre ! répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu n'aurais pas pu me le demander franchement au lieu de me faire chercher ? Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais demandé à Ron de travailler ce soir, je sais à quel point c'est important pour vous deux ! Comme si je pouvais demander à Ron de travailler le soir de la Saint-Valentin ! Je ne suis pas sans cœur quand même, Hermione ! Je suis votre meilleur ami, ajouta-t-il affectueusement.

-C'est bizarre mais les quatre dernières années, tu l'as fait bossé jusqu'à point d'heure le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! C'est bien que tu te souviennes que tu es notre meilleur ami, cette année ! riposta-t-elle ironiquement.

-Bon, ben écoute je vais te laisser, hein ? J'ai dû boulot, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler ! ajouta-t-il rapidement pour se justifier.

-Oui c'est ça et passe une bonne Saint-Valentin, Harry ! ajouta-t-elle sur un ton mi figue mi raisin, mi furieux mi amusé par la situation ».

En raccrochant, Hermione jugea qu'elle y était allée un peu fort mais quand elle avait lu « cordon de sécurité », « renforcement des agents », « Aurors sur le qui-vive », elle avait vu rouge ! Si Ron avait encore été absent cette année, cela aurait été le bouquet ! Cette année, c'était différent. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier à lui dire et elle était un peu à fleur de peau ce qui pouvait expliquer son geste impulsif, elle devait l'avouer.

Rapidement, elle remonta dans leur chambre et se dirigea vers la commode. Au département de la Justice Magique, on était très à cheval sur le code vestimentaire et Hermione avait très vite compris qu'elle devait s'y plier. Elle travaillait plus précisément au Département d'Applications des lois magiques (le département de la Justice Magique étant divisé en cinq subdivisions) ce qui impliquait qu'elle devait porter quotidiennement une robe sorcière pourpre du plus mauvais goût. Elle grimaça une fois de plus en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Le pourpre n'était définitivement pas sa couleur ce que ne manqua pas de lui signifier son reflet !

En haussant les épaules, elle saisit sa serviette où était rangé le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait depuis plus de trois mois : une sombre affaire de blanchiment d'argent qui impliquait une dizaine de gobelins et quelques sorciers. Si elle avait pu faire passer aux aveux les sorciers, il en était tout autrement en ce qui concernait les gobelins. Elle subissait une sorte d'omerta du silence qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Saisissant son portable, elle transplana sans attendre. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était le fait d'être en retard. Ron pouvait en témoigner, ayant souvent fait les frais de ses principes intangibles. Hermione n'avait jamais souffert des effets secondaires liés au transplanage, pourtant elle se sentit légèrement nauséeuse lorsqu'elle atterrit dans l'atrium du Ministère.

Fermant les yeux quelques instants, elle attendit que cette sensation désagréable la quitta. Réouvrant les yeux au bout d'une demi-minute, elle s'aperçut que l'atrium grouillait de va et vient comme de coutume. Elle aimait beaucoup ce tumulte incessant qui régnait au sein du grand hall du Ministère. Elle avait alors réellement conscience d'appartenir à une communauté à part entière.

Son portable toujours à la main, elle composa rapidement le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Tandis qu'elle entendait la première tonalité, elle se félicita encore une fois d'avoir investi dans un portable fonctionnant aussi bien dans le Monde moldu que dans le Monde magique. L'appareil lui avait coûté une petite fortune mais elle l'avait largement amorti :

« ALLÔ, hurla une voix au bout du fil.

-Par Merlin, Ginny, quand comprendras-tu donc qu'il n'est pas utile de crier dans un téléphone ? demanda Hermione d'une voix amusée.

-Je sais très bien comment fonctionne ces fichus gadgets, Hermione ! reprit Ginny d'un ton plus calme. Mais je suis sur les nerfs depuis hier. Satanées Crécerelles de Kenmare ! Quelle tricheuse cette Cordelia O'Hare… Six fois, Hermione, six fois, tu te rends compte ? C'est la plus mauvaise saison depuis cinq ans. Si on ne gagne pas les quatre derniers matchs, on peut dire adieu aux qualifications pour les Nationales de l'année prochaine. Reléguée en deuxième division, ce serait la mort des Harpies de Holyhead ! Une équipe fondée en 1203, reléguée en deuxième division, répéta la jeune femme d'une voix désespérée.

-Gin', je suis persuadée que…

-Non mais tu aurais dû voir la manière dont cette O'Hare a essayé de me faire tomber de mon balai, la coupa Ginny aussitôt. L'arbitre n'a sifflé aucune de leurs fautes. J'avais une envie de lui faire avaler son sifflet ! Et Harry qui trouve encore le moyen de me dire que j'ai très bien joué. On voit bien que ce n'est pas lui à qui échappe le vif d'or six fois d'affilée, continua-t-elle rageusement.

-Vous êtes une équipe très douée, il n'y a aucune raison que…

-Bien entendu que nous sommes douées, nous sommes les plus techniques de tout le Championnat si tu veux mon avis ! C'est simplement que les autres équipes privilégient la victoire au style. Au moins, nous chez les Harpies, nous savons voler ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut dire de ces Crécerelles qui semblent aussi à l'aise sur des balais qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes chez Florian Fortarôme. Enfin bon, reprit-elle après une courte pose, que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Ai-je besoin d'une bonne raison pour vous appeler, Mrs Potter? demanda Hermione taquine. Je voulais simplement savoir comment allait ma meilleure amie. Arthur et Molly vont bien ? Continua-t-elle.

-Maman m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin accompagné d'une beuglante…

-Une beuglante ? Répéta Hermione interloquée.

-En gros, ça disait que je devrais arrêter ces bêtises et commencer à chercher un vrai travail au lieu de continuer à m'amuser avec un balai, répondit Ginny mi-figue mi-raisin. Tu sais bien comment est Molly, hein ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione amusée. Mais elle t'aime et veut simplement te protéger. Tu es toujours sa petite Ginevra après tout, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Et puis je la soupçonne de vouloir avoir des petits-enfants. Tant que tu seras sur un balai, elle sait bien qu'elle n'est pas prête de les serrer dans ses bras…

-Et bien, euh… avec Harry, on y réfléchit, répondit Ginny un peu gênée.

-C'est vrai, Gin' ? Waouh, c'est génial. Nous allons être… ».

Hermione fut coupée avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Quelqu'un venait de lui tapoter l'épaule droite. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec le gobelin le plus laid qui ne lui eut jamais été donné de voir.

« Excuse-moi, Gin' ! Je te rappelle plus tard, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment au téléphone tout en en fermant le clapet d'un geste expert. Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? reprit-elle sur un ton professionnel en s'adressant au gobelin.

-Orgnak Seelborne, Miss Granger ! lui répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'enquit-elle tout en lui rendant son salut.

-Je viens au sujet de l'affaire sur laquelle vous travaillez, dit-il discrètement en lui laissant un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr Seelborne, lui répondit tout aussi discrètement la jeune femme ».

Arrivée à son bureau, Hermione pria le gobelin de prendre place tandis qu'elle-même s'asseyait face à lui. Elle croisa les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Vous aviez donc quelque chose à me dire, reprit-elle.

-C'est à propos de cette histoire de blanchiment d'argent sur laquelle vous travaillez. Je crois avoir quelques informations qui pourraient vous intéresser… »

Hermione était étonnée de la visite du gobelin, sachant à quel point ils détestaient voir les sorciers fouiner dans leurs affaires mais elle l'écouta avec attention et avant même que le gobelin eût fini de lui délivrer toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa connaissance, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait assez de preuves pour coincer les gobelins impliqués dans l'affaire.

* * *

Ron s'étira tandis qu'il sortait du Ministère de la Magie. La journée avait été longue et il avait dû la consacrer à de la paperasserie, ce dont il se serait bien passé. Quand Harry lui avait fait miroiter le poste d'Auror, il n'avait pas jugé utile de le prévenir qu'un Auror n'était pas seulement un homme d'action mais qu'il devait aussi passer la plupart de son temps à remplir des rapports de mission, barbants à souhait !

Voyant que la nuit venait de tomber, il consulta sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 18h30. Hermione devait déjà être rentrée chez eux, pensa-t-il. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il était inquiet à l'idée de la soirée qui se préparait. Il avait à demander quelque chose d'important à celle qu'il aimait et même s'il était à peu près certain de sa réponse, il avait tout de même cette boule persistante et désagréable au fond du ventre. Tout en y pensant, il jouait inconsciemment avec la petite boîte au fond de sa poche. Il en effleura délicatement le revêtement de velours et tenta de paraître un peu plus confiant.

Il déambula quelques temps dans les rues londoniennes quand enfin il aperçut l'enseigne d'un fleuriste. Hermione adorait ce genre d'attention moldue même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment l'on pouvait être aussi touchée en recevant un simple bouquet de fleurs. Il entra dans la boutique et gêné, demanda à la jeune vendeuse, un bouquet :

« Un bouquet ? Pour la Saint-Valentin ? S'enquit-elle en souriant. Vous devriez prendre un assortiment de roses. Les femmes adorent ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil entendu.

-Euh et bien un bouquet de roses alors, répondit-il toujours gêné.

-Vous verrez, elle sera ravie, répliqua la jeune femme tout en préparant le bouquet. Et voilà, reprit-elle quelques instants plus tard en lui tendant le bouquet. Ca vous fera cinq livres et soixante pence s'il vous plaît ».

Ron avait toujours de l'argent moldu sur lui car Hermione disait toujours qu'il était important qu'il sache se débrouiller dans le monde moldu même lorsqu'elle était absente. Cependant, il avait toujours autant de mal à se familiariser avec la monnaie et tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément à rassembler la somme demandée, la vendeuse l'observait interloquée.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle obligeante.

-Ce serait très gentil de votre part, répondit-il aussitôt en lui tendant le porte-monnaie ».

Si elle fut étonnée de sa réponse, elle le cacha, prit la monnaie et lui rendit son porte-monnaie tout en lui souhaitant une joyeuse saint-Valentin.

* * *

Hermione consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre. 19h00. Ron n'allait plus tarder. D'un regard, elle embrassa la pièce qui l'entourait. Tout était parfait bien sûr. Elle avait tenu à ce que tout le fût en cette soirée si particulière. Ce qu'elle avait à dire allait changer le cours de leur vie à jamais. Elle n'était pas anxieuse quant à la réaction de Ron mais plutôt par rapport à ce que tout cela allait impliquer.

D'un geste machinal, elle replaça correctement un des verres de la table du salon qui avait eu le malheur de ne pas être aussi bien alignés que les autres. Elle examina à nouveau les couverts et fut rassurée de voir à quel point ils brillaient. Elle ne négligeait jamais aucun détail. Elle savait que son perfectionnisme était certainement dur à supporter au quotidien mais c'était dans sa nature d'aimer les choses bien faites.

Un souvenir lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans à cette époque, songea-t-elle. Ses parents étaient dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée et elle-même se trouvait dans sa chambre à l'étage. Elle avait par mégarde cassé la main de sa jolie poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de recoller les morceaux entre eux. En vain. Têtue et perfectionniste déjà à cet âge, elle ne s'était pas avouée vaincue. Petite fille fantasque, elle croyait à la magie, elle avait alors désiré très fort que sa poupée fut guérie. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, la poupée avait à nouveau une main intacte. C'était un joli souvenir. Elle avait conservé la poupée de porcelaine au cours de toutes ces années ; elle devait sans doute se trouver dans un carton dans le grenier de ses parents.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Ron à ses côtés :

« A quoi penses-tu donc avec ce regard rêveur ? L'interrogea son petit ami.

-A mon plus ancien souvenir concernant la magie…

-Celui avec la poupée de porcelaine ? ».

Touchée qu'il s'en souvînt, elle l'embrassa et lui souhaita à nouveau une joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Elle s'enquit de sa journée de travail.

« De la paperasse. Encore et toujours, soupira Ron. J'ai dû écrire un rapport détaillé concernant l'intervention un peu musclé de la semaine dernière.

-L'affaire impliquant cet ancien sympathisant de Grindelwald ? demanda Hermione soucieuse. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il en existe encore aujourd'hui.

-C'est un vieillard que nous avons dû maitriser mais il s'y connaissait en magie noire, le bougre ! déclara Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et toi, cette journée ?

-Je crois que je tiens le bon bout dans l'affaire des gobelins. Ca va être un procès retentissant. Une première dans l'histoire de la Justice magique, lui répondit-elle fièrement. Pauvre Ginny, reprit-elle après une courte pause, elle a essuyé une sixième défaite hier avec son équipe…

-Oui, j'ai lu ça dans la Gazette ce matin au boulot. Je lui ai envoyé une boîte de chocogrenouilles pour la consoler. Je crois qu'Harry ne va pas passer la meilleure des Saint-Valentin, ajouta-t-il goguenard. Tiens à propos de Saint-Valentin, j'ai un petit truc à te donner. »

Il sortit sa baguette de son manteau tandis qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche un objet minuscule. Hermione vit au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agissait dans un objet miniaturisé. D'un coup de baguette, il agrandit l'objet et Hermione vit apparaître un très joli bouquet de roses.

« Tadam, déclara-t-il content de lui. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Là tout de suite, ce qu'elle avait envie de lui répondre, c'était qu'un bouquet miniaturisé était la chose la moins romantique qu'on lui avait offerte. Elle avait aussi envie de lui dire qu'il avait un avenir tout tracé en tant que magicien de pacotille…

« Waouh, Ron, c'est… super ! Un bouquet de roses et un tour de magie. C'est original, dit-elle avec le ton le plus sincère qu'elle pouvait prendre en cet instant.

-Tu trouves aussi ? J'ai vu un homme faire cela une fois à la télévision chez tes parents. Une sorte de sorcier moldu, je crois. J'ai tout de suite trouvé l'idée excellente, ajouta-t-il fier de lui ».

Hermione lui adressa un sourire sincère. Ron n'était ni le petit-ami le plus romantique ni le plus fin qui existait mais ils s'aimaient tous les deux et c'était ce qui comptait. Elle prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle avait envie de lui dire maintenant ; elle avait dû mal à se retenir depuis une semaine et là, elle sentait que c'était le bon moment.

« Ron, tu aimes toujours autant les dessins animés ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-C'est extra et c'est encore mieux quand tu me laisses les regarder, ajouta-t-il en riant. Et aussi quand tu ne me gâches pas mon plaisir en me disant que c'est abrutissant et que je devrais avoir un peu plus de plomb dans la tête à vingt-sept ans ! Je rattrape le temps perdu. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait quand j'étais gamin, dit-il en riant.

-Oh tu exagères. J'ai tout de même accepté que l'on achète un téléviseur, dit Hermione souriante.

-Oui quand j'ai menacé de m'installer chez tes parents pour une durée indéterminée, répondit-il en souriant lui aussi. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu as enfin décidé que l'on pouvait avoir un de ces trucs qui permettent de voir les disques ?

-C'est un lecteur DVD et la réponse est toujours non, Ron… Enfin peu importe, je me disais seulement que lorsque notre enfant aura un an ou deux, tu auras enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager ta passion, ajouta Hermione tout en contemplant ses ongles avec insistance. »

N'entendant aucune réponse, au bout de quelques secondes Hermione releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir que Ron la prenait dans ses bras et commençait à la faire tournoyer. Des minutes qui suivirent, Hermione n'en garda pas un souvenir très précis. Tous deux pleuraient et riaient à la fois tout en s'embrassant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron demanda comme pour effacer un vilain doute :

« Tu es bien enceinte, hein, chérie ? C'est sûr ?

-Aussi sûre que l'équipe de médicomages de Saint-Mangouste qui m'ont fait toute une batterie de tests, répondit-elle amusée. Notre petite fille se porte très bien et elle va certainement arriver aux alentours du mois d'août, ajouta-t-elle.

-Une fille ? En août ? Depuis le temps que…

-Je sais, je sais, Ron, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le nez. Nous allons enfin fonder une famille !

-Je vais être papa, déclara Ron. Je vais être papa, reprit-il plusieurs fois avec plus d'assurance ».

Il serra encore une fois Hermione contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Parfois, il pensait qu'il l'aimait déjà à la folie mais chaque matin, il se réveillait et l'aimait un peu plus. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que son amour pour elle avait tout simplement doublé. Ils restèrent un long moment ce soir-là enlassés au milieu du salon. Tard dans la soirée, Ron reprit enfin la parole :

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose ce soir mais après ce que tu m'as annoncé, n'importe quelle demande paraîtrait fade !

-Demande ? interrogea Hermione interloquée. De quoi parles-tu ? ».

C'est alors qu'il sortit la petite boîte de velours qu'il gardait près de lui depuis des mois.

« Je sais que le mariage et la tradition, ce n'est pas trop ton truc, Hermione… déclara-t-il hésitant. Mais j'aimerais un jour pouvoir te présenter, et dire « Voici ma femme Hermione ». Je sais que cela peut te paraître complètement mièvre et idiot et certainement que cela l'est en réalité… Euh je veux dire que c'est certainement mièvre et idiot… Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu deviennes ma femme, finit-il par dire nerveusement ».

Hermione n'était pas plus surprise que cela. Elle connaissait Ron et elle sentait que cette demande allait arriver depuis des mois. Mais elle n'avait pas à réfléchir, sa réponse était prête depuis toujours lui semblait-il. Elle regarda enfin la bague et la trouva magnifique. Fugacement elle se demanda si Ron l'avait choisi tout seul, auquel cas il avait acquis très bon goût, songea-t-elle en admirant le rubis enchâssé dans une fine et élégante bague d'or. Rouge et or. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, pensa-t-elle amusée.

« Et bien, j'ai toujours dit que j'étais très fière de la constance de mes principes. Aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais faire exception à la règle… Le mariage reste une institution désuète et rétrograde et certainement antiféministe. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne me dérange pas d'être un peu plus conservatrice, ajouta-t-elle amusée. J'accepte volontiers d'être la prochaine Mme Weasley du Monde Magique ! dit-elle en embrassant Ron.

-C'est la bague qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? reprit Ron après quelques instants sur un ton faussement sérieux. Non parce que sinon, j'aurais pu te l'offrir depuis longtemps. Ah, les femmes !

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, dit-elle amusée en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Marié et père dans la même soirée, enfin presque, dit-il, je crois que j'ai le droit de faire l'idiot. D'ailleurs maintenant que c'est décidé, il faudrait que l'on fixe une date pour le mariage.

-Pourquoi tu crains que je change d'avis ? demanda Hermione moqueuse.

-Que penses-tu de mois de mai ? On dit toujours le plus grand bien des mariages de mai. Maman voudra sans doute que l'on organise la cérémonie au Terrier…

-Je te coupe tout de suite. Molly pourra dire tout ce qu'elle voudra, je refuse de me marier alors que je serai enceinte jusqu'au cou.

-Tu préfères que l'on se marie plus tôt ? demanda Ron étonné. Je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi précipité mais si tu…

-Il est hors de question que je me marie alors que je suis enceinte. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une baleine sur les photos de mon mariage jusqu'au restant de mes jours, déclara-t-elle agacée.

-Mais Maman n'app…

-Je ne veux rien savoir. On se mariera en décembre, tu peux le dire à Molly de ma part ! ».

Ron acquiesça et embrassa sa fiancée tout en se disant que les prochains mois allaient être difficiles. Une Hermione enceinte, ce qui incluait encore plus de sautes d'humeur qu'à l'accoutumée ; une Molly qui allait vouloir tout gérer du mage marieur jusqu'à la Bièraubeurre et lui, Ron perdu au milieu de tout cela.

Peut-être qu'Harry aura quelques missions particulièrement prenantes à lui confier, songea-t-il.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus? Ou alors vous trouvez Ron trop gnangan? Hermione pas assez piquante? etc... Vous pouvez dire aussi que vous aimez!^^


End file.
